


Brooklyn Beckham & Romeo Beckham

by C_HLines



Category: Actor RPF, Beckham Family, Brooklyn Beckham- fandom, Real Person Fiction, Romeo Beckham- Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Christmas, Drinking, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_HLines/pseuds/C_HLines
Summary: Brooklyn has split from his girlfriend Nicole after a one night stand with Tom Holland. Confiding in his brother for support they both soon find out that their bond needs more than just support.
Relationships: Brooklyn Beckham/ Romeo Beckham, Brooklyn Beckham/ Tom Holland, Cruz Beckham/ Brooklyn Beckham, Cruz Beckham/ Romeo Beckham
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is protected under fair usage law. I do not own any properties relating to the Beckham, just depicting a plausible scenario. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> Also, if you’re disturbed by this work then don’t read it. 
> 
> If you want me to post another chapter, let me know. The raunchy stuff will be next.

Unbreakable Bond

London, Christmas Day

Romeo 17  
Brooklyn 20

A loud bang awoke Romeo from his slumber. No sunlight crept into his room, he checked his iPhone, 2:58am 25th December 2019. Christmas Day, but the hype for the festivities had worn off years ago. He was excited only for handing out his own gifts. As he tried to drift back to sleep, putting the bang down to a dream, he was abruptly alert to noise from the staircase. 

Shirtless he went to investigate, no alarms had tripped so it could only have been someone with a key. Earlier, him and his family had tucked themselves to bed without Brooklyn- who had opted to spend Christmas Eve with Nicola, much to Victoria’s dismay. It had to be Brooks, someone was clambering up the stair well. 

“Brooks, Brooklyn you there” he whispered, not wanting to wake the family.  
“Romeo, come help me I’m struggling here bro” a hoarse voice echoed outside of Romeos door.  
Romeo went to open the door and saw Brooks highly intoxicated, struggling to climb the stair well.  
“Fuck Sake Brooklyn you’ll wake everyone, where were you tonight Mom and Dad were really upset”. Romeo now throwing his arm around Brooklyn to support him to his room.  
“Just help me”. 

They both made it to Brooklyn’s room and Romeo closed the door. Romeo wasn’t a stranger to helping Brooklyn to bed, but there was a look of fear and guilt wrapped around his brothers face. 

“Where have you been, the press bet have not seen you in this state. You know they’ll have a field day, you already got caught sobbing in your car with your ex”

“Oh shut up Romeo I know that, I wasn’t followed. I’ve had such a shit night.”

“What happened” Romeo’s anger had subsided and was ready to support his older sibling- again. 

“Me and Nicola, we broke up” Brooklyn sobbed into Romeo’s shoulder. 

“You know Brooklyn this is like the 3rd girl you’ve broke up with in a year. Getting tiring keeping up, what did you do?”

Brooklyn was reluctant to answer and just wanted this to end, but he really didn’t want to be alone. 

“You gonna answer me Brooklyn or you just gonna cry into my arm”. 

“No one can know, not Dad, Mom, anyone. You tell anyone you’re dead”. Brooklyn was adamant. 

“Alright bro I won’t say a word”. Romeo was smiling, he loved having a one over his brother. 

“I... I... kissed someone. A guy. Well you know him, Tom. Tom Holland”. 

“That’s not that big a deal Brooks, why did Nicola break up with you over that?” Romeo was now invested. 

“I mean we kissed once as a bet, and we just carried on. Was full on tongues, we both were enjoying it. But forgot about the 20 people around us. There’s photos”. Brooklyn now waiting for his brothers calming tone to calm him down. 

“Errrrr. Are you gay Brooklyn? “Romeo laughed. 

But Brooklyn didn’t. 

“Brooks, are you gay?”. Romeo had now let go of his brother.

“I didn’t think anything like that, until tonight. But that’s not even the worst part bro”. 

“What else happened”.

“Me and Tom fucked in the bathroom, he came in me”. Brooklyn was now begging for reassurance and secrecy from his Brother. 

Romeo was startled and confused. 

“You got fucked by Spider-Man?” Romeo whispered. 

Brooklyn just sought of nodded. 

“If you’re gonna be mad, just leave Romeo I don’t need to hear any more crap tonight. That’s why Nicola broke it off with me. When we finished Tom boasted about it at the bar and Nicola found out”. It was a confession from Brooklyn, hoping to confine in his brother. 

Romeo had to admit, he wished he was the one out with Tom Holland and got a load in his ass. Maybe he’ll have to hit Tom up on Instagram, but that’s for another time. 

Romeo had always seen no distinction between men and women, but his chances so far were solely with girls. He’s sure he’d do it with a guy someday soon. But right now his brother had admitted gay sex with a celebrity tonight and he had to be the sibling his Dad wanted to be. 

“Brooklyn, I really don’t care if you’re gay. It makes no difference to me, I still love yah”. Romeo was now ready to reassure his brother. 

“You won’t tell anyone right, I’m not even sure I am. I just know, it was the best sex I’d ever had”. Brooklyn admitted, finally calm. 

Romeo was now thinking over the events in his head and all this talk had got him hard. He’d hope Brooklyn hasn’t noticed, but he had to leave before his brother realised the tent in his pyjama shorts that arose from the talk with Brooklyn. 

“Listen Brooklyn, I love you but I think you just need to sleep this off and think it over. You’ve only got a few hours before everyone is waking up for Christmas Day”. Romeo seemed deflated, but needed to scamper. 

“No, please Romeo can you sleep with me tonight. I don’t want to be alone”. 

The pair used to sleep with each other all the time when they were growing up, but hadn’t done so in years. 

“I dunno know Brooks, what if Dad comes in”. Romeo worried. 

“There’s a lock at the top of my door, just bolt it shut. Please stay here, I wanna talk”. Brooklyn pleaded. 

“Fine, but I should probably get my shirt” Romeo said. 

“Oh just help me get undressed and get in bed with me, stop being such a prune” Brooklyn now giggled. 

“Fine, but why do I have to undress you?”Romeo questioned, still trying to hide his 7” boner. 

“Because you’re my brother and If I couldn’t make it up the stairs, I’m not going to be able to unbutton my jeans”. Brooklyn scoffed.

Romeo went to secure the lock on the door, not that there was anything weird about the two siblings sharing a bed. He just didn’t want the thousands of questions they’d get in a few hours. 

Brooklyn giggled to himself. “Now locksmith, come and help me into bed properly”. 

But when Romeo had turned back around he’d forgotten about his hard on and this time Brooklyn definitely saw it. Romeo quickly jumped for the light and turned it off. 

Brooklyn became hysterical. “It’s alright bro it happens to the best of us”.

Romeo was flushed with embarrassment but the darkened shrouded his newly red face. 

“Erm, help me with your shirt Brooks”. Romeo whispered. 

Romeo had now approached Brooklyn, and they both yanked his t-shirt. But Brooklyn wasn’t finished teasing his brother yet. 

“But, why do you have a boner”  
“Shut up Brooklyn”  
“Did my chat with you about Tom fucking me get you hard?”.  
“I said shut up, They just happen”. Romeo was now angry. He didn’t care about two guys fucking, he enjoyed thinking about it. But he wasn’t ready for his brother to know.  
Romeo pushes his brother aggressively. But Brooklyn reached up for his brothers dick and grasped it. Romeo moaned a little.  
“Sometimes Romeo we just gotta live in the moment, give into our urges. Even if this feels wrong”. Brooklyn released Romeo’s fat cock. 

“Now help me with my pants”. Brooklyn ordered.  
Romeo was now under his oldest brothers spell, admiring his confidence- the same confidence he yearned for when they were kids. He went to unbuckled Brooklyn’s belt and pulled his jeans down in one motion. Brooklyn was as hard as a rock, at least 8” from what Romeo could see. When Romeo had finally removed his brothers clothes they both sat in silence admiring each other’s frames. 

Brooklyn was definitely a bulkier and muscle intense body, but Romeo had a sharp 6 pack and what Brooklyn would now call (after hearing from Tom) a twink body. 

Romeo knew this had gone far enough and although he wanted nothing more than too let Brooklyn dominate him, it was time to go to sleep as when Brooklyn sobered up he’d realised what they’d done. 

“Brooklyn, we can’t do this. We’re brothers and we should sleep”. Romeo insisted. 

“Do what? Have sex, Romeo that’s gross I may have enjoyed sex with a boy tonight but I’m not fucking my brother. Yuck”. Brooklyn exclaimed. 

“Fine let’s go to sleep then” Romeo replied. 

“Okay, FYI you’re little spoon”. Brooklyn said with a glee in his eyes. 

Romeo had forgotten that when they used to sleep, the two would spoon one another usually in a storm as Romeo would get nervous. 

Romeo was in no fit state to protest and agreed. 

“No one finds out about this Brooks, sleeping together when we were younger is one thing. But... if anyone finds out they’ll start thinking we’re having some kind of relationship”. Romeo whispered. 

“Romeo, shut the fuck up and go to sleep” Brooklyn sarcastically replied. 

And with that, they got under the covers. Brooklyn embraced his younger brother. But in doing so poked his rock hard dick into Romeo’s butt. Romeo couldn’t resist it and pushed back into his older brother. 

There was still a few hours left, and Romeo now wanted to be fucked by Brooklyn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo and Brooklyn give into their urges and male passionate love. This bond is unbreakable.

Romeo 17  
Brooklyn 20

There was no denial now Brooklyn was grinding into Romeo’s ass. He was moaning and Romeo was enjoying it. 

“Brooklyn please stop we can’t do this” Romeo pleaded but made no attempt to stop him.

“Romeo we’re both fucking hard and horny, I don’t want anyone to take you away until I’ve shown you how much I love you. I wanna break you in. Tom said tonight that you’re not truly gay unless you let a guy blow their load in your butt” Brooklyn had increased his thrusts and was getting repeated moans from Romeo. 

“That’s ridiculous... ah fuck” Brooklyn was getting restless, and he knew they were both enjoying it.

“So, you wanna help me with this”. Brooklyn had stopped, much to his younger siblings disappointment. The lamp had been switched on and Romeo turned around, he was in disbelief. 

Brooklyn had thrown the duvet to one side, he sat there stroking his dick, eyes closed and biting his bottom lip. Romeo couldn’t believe the sight, his brother was at least 8”, it had girth, was uncut and looked beautiful. 

“Brooklyn, you’re huge” Romeo shouted. 

“Shut up, they’ll hear us. What do you say, let’s make our relationship unbreakable. An unbreakable bond” Brooklyn smiled through his words. 

“No one can know” Romeo had move closer and had sat at top of Brooklyn’s thighs. 

“Romeo it’s just mine and yours secret, now suck me” Brooklyn assured his brother. 

“Alright Brooklyn I’ll play your game” Romeo now felt confident, and he wanted to lose his anal virginity before the new year so it was a bonus. It no longer felt weird. 

“And Romeo, nice dick” Brooklyn teased. 

Romeo had forgotten all about his hard on, he looked down at his impressive length. The head was glistening with pre-cum and his foreskin pulled back. He can’t think of a time where he’d been this hard. Maybe this was the right thing to do, maybe they were both gay. All he knew is that his brother was hot and he wanted his D. 

Romeo positioned his head aside of Brooklyn’s dick. 

“What do I do?” Romeo queried. 

“You just sought of suck it, and try to jack off the rest of dick” Brooklyn explained. 

Romeo engrossed his brothers dick but couldn’t get even close to 3” in. 

“Oh my god Romeo keep going, try and get more in” Brooklyn mumbled.

The 17 year old teen was invested now. He licked his brothers head and simultaneously jacked off the rest of the D. He was confident now and took more. He’d gotten half way before gagging. 

“Do you need to stop Romeo?”.

Romeo didn’t even respond he was determined to give his brother the best blow job he’d had. He sucked again this time managing the halfway point easily. He got an idea, he grabbed one of Brooklyn’s balls and started playing with them. 

“Arghhh fuck me bro that feels amazing”. Brooklyn exclaimed. 

Romeo reached a hand down for his own dick, he felt ready to explode. But he wanted to do it in his brothers mouth. 

“Hey, get off your dick. That’s mine to pleasure” Brooklyn barked. 

Romeo giggled whilst gagging. His long blonde locks were parked on Brooklyn’s belly. 

“You’re the best bro in the world, you know that right. And I wanna give you more. Romeo, you can stop now you’re gonna make me cum”. 

Romeo ascended from his brothers raging cock. He was smiling, they both were. Brooklyn looked into his eyes and wanted more. 

“How was that?” Romeo said. 

“Yeah. It was. Probably the best blow job I’ve ever had”. Brooklyn replied. But before he could speak again Romeo had lunged forward and smashed his lips against Brooklyn. 

They both moaned into their passionate kiss. Locking lips and interrogating each other’s mouthes. Romeo instigated the tongue advances and Brooklyn responded positively. They were now in unison and both their dicks were rubbing against each other and it was driving Romeo crazy. 

Suddenly Romeo felt Brooklyn’s hands grab is ass cheeks and it sent shockwaves through Romeo’s body. 

“Brooks I love it when you play with my ass” Romeo smirked. 

“Well I think I’ve got a pretty good idea of what position you’re gonna be tonight” Brooklyn laughed in response.

“Tonight definitely but if Tom fucked you then I may wanna one day” Romeo asserted.

“Yes sir” Brooklyn wasn’t complaining. 

“Romeo your ass feels amazing, it’s so soft. Can I go a bit further?” Brooklyn was being cautious because he knew how much an intrusion could hurt, but the pay off would send his younger sibling crazy. 

“There’s only one boy who I wanna have my first time with, just be careful okay” Romeo seemed like a puppy asking for a helping hand. 

Brooklyn nodded and kissed his brother. He moved his finger to Romeo’s mouth to suck. He placed his index finger at his hole and began playing with the entrance, rubbing his boy hole and teasing him. Romeo began thrusting his hips into Brooklyn whilst moaning in ecstasy. 

“Ah fuck, keep going. You can put another one if you want” Romeo gleefully said. 

“I don’t wanna hurt you” Brooklyn replied. 

“Just do it, please I’m begging you” Romeo pleaded.

Brooklyn agreed and moved a 2nd finger into his hole. Romeo froze and disconnected from their kiss. Brooklyn was about to pull away his fingers but Romeo dived into his neck and started on a hickey. 

“Romeo, stop Mom and Dad will see it” Brooklyn whimpered

“Say it was from Nicola, not like she can say it wasn’t considering you won’t be in the same room again”.

Romeo sucked ferociously whilst Brooklyn continued to probe him. 

“Aghhhh, fuck that was good get that spot again Brooks” Romeo begged. 

Brooklyn had quickened his motion around his brothers prostate and Romeo became a moaning mess. He pulled out and commenced to a 3rd finger. 

“Romeo if I get this 3rd one in then I think you’ll be ready” Brooklyn was implying a new advance. 

“Yeah I kind of figured that, I mean your dick looks like it’s ready to explode” Romeo responded. 

“Oh my God I’ve never seen it this hard, looks kind of angry” Brooklyn chuckled.

“Let’s keep going then” Romeo made it clear that this was only ending when he’d been fucked by his brother. 

Brooklyn made out with his brother once more and added 3 fingers, this time with ease and no discomfort to Romeo. He found his prostate again and his brother humped into his groin. 

“Okay, that’s it bro. I can’t take this anymore, you’re ready and I wanna put my dick in you so get ready, you’re gonna love this. I’m gonna show you how much I love you Rome’s” Brooklyn moved out from under his brother. 

“Well I want this to be amazing Brooks. And before you, yah know, make love to me, you said that if a guy... well finished in you then that makes you gay” Romeo was repositioning himself, lying on his stomach questioning his older sibling. 

“Err yeah that’s what Tom said, but I don’t know how much truth there is in it” Brooklyn was now searching for a condom. 

“Well, the thing is I want you to finish in me. I bet it feels awesome, I mean the thought of you choosing me and my body to unload yourself. I wanna make you happy” Romeo said sincerely. 

Brooklyn had abandoned his search for a condom knowing what his brother wanted. He moved in front of his brother face on and crouched to eye level. 

“There’s never been any doubt in my head how much I fucking love you, so yes I will breed you. Fuck what Tom said we both want this” Brooklyn kissed his brother and rewarded him with his tongue. 

A tear had rolled down Romeo’s eyes, he only wanted one thing forever- Brooklyn Beckham. 

“No crying kid we’ve got a sex session to finish” Brooklyn laughed before finally planting one final kiss on his lips. 

Romeo nodded whilst the tear subsided into happiness. 

“Now this may be a tad painful but it will get better, lift your ass for me” Brooklyn instructed. 

When he saw his brothers amazing butt and hole he thanked his lucky stars for this opportunity. 

“Usually Rome’s I’d be diving into your ass licking you out but I just wanna fuck you so bad so that can wait for another day” Brooklyn mentioned this trying to engage a positive reaction. 

“Oh so there’s gonna be more... aghhhh fuck that thing is thick” Romeo whimpered.

“Romeo shush we don’t wanna wake the whole house” 

“Sorry just go slower”  
“I will, sorry it’s difficult cause I just wanna push all the way bro. 

Romeo was readjusting to the girth and intrusion. 

“You cool, can I put more in?” Brooklyn questioned. 

“Yeah” Romeo agreed but wasn’t confident. 

Brooklyn was about half way and knew he’d hit his brothers prostate soon. Unless Romeo showed clear discomfort then he was free to carry on, his primal instincts were taking over now. 

“Brooklyn this is getting so hot” Romeo moved his hand down to his dick and began jacking off”. 

“I said off that, you’ll cum when I say so” Brooklyn demanded. 

Romeo put his hands back to his front and was met with his brother requesting entrance to his mouth. They kissed, it was wet. But they moaned erratically. With Romeo distracted his brother thrusted the rest of his dick into him. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck Brooklyn wait that’s too much” Romeo said with anger. 

“Sorry Romeo I don’t want to hurt you but it’s all in now, you’re doing so well. I’m gonna make you feel so good, just tell me when you’re ready” Brooklyn replied. 

Romeo waited until the pain had gone, his body was amazing it had readjusted to his brothers huge cock quickly and it started to feel right. 

“Okay Brooks, do your thing” Romeo giggled. 

Brooklyn smiles and moved his hips back, he commenced to piston back into Romeo at the half way point sending him mad with lust. 

“Oh my God Brooks do that again” Romeo insisted. 

Brooklyn did it again and again whilst making Romeo an even bigger mess. He picked up his pace and his brother had grabbed a pillow to bite into to quieten his voice. Brooklyn was in a rhythm and knew why Tom wanted this so bad, he’d never felt so in love with his brother than right now. This moment, right now was the closest he’d ever been to anyone. 

Brooklyn’s thighs were slapping against his brothers bum. The skin felt so soft down there and Romeo’s insistence of moaning was the best part. The pace has quickened relentlessly and the thought of cumming into his brother was sounding like a hot idea. His dick was escaping and reentering Romeo’s anus blissfully. The grip his brother had over his rod was sending Brooklyn mad. Brooklyn snapped back into the room to his brothers question 

“Fuck Brooks, Brooks, ah. Listen, I wanna ride you” Romeo had moved his hand back between his bum and his brothers groin. 

“Really, that sounds awesome. I don’t think, I don’t think I can hold on much longer but we’re gonna cum together” Brooklyn informed Romeo of this last request. 

Brooklyn pulled out of his brother. 

“Oh my fuck, when you pulled out. Jeez, this keeps getting better” Romeo was in his own personal heaven. 

The pair repositioned themselves and Romeo hoisted himself onto his brothers body. He motioned his brothers large dick into his entrance with his right hand. Whilst he descended onto his brother Brooklyn reached out for Romeo’s dick. 

“Wow, Romeo you’re huge. I mean especially as you’re only 17, like you are bigger than me at my age. Sorry for neglecting this, you’re leaking so much pre-cum it’s insane” Brooklyn was now being inquisitive. 

“Thanks, that thing is ready to set off. Ah fuck yeah this is the best sex I’ve ever had”. Romeo lowered himself and his cheeks parted whilst Brooklyn moaned out. Both in unison the noises of pure bliss escaped their mouthes with Romeo’s dick finally getting the attention it deserves. 

Romeo started bouncing on Brooklyn sending the older sibling crazy. He couldn’t take it anymore and prepared himself for release. 

“Ah Rome’s, you close? I’ve got seconds” Brooklyn moaned, eyes closed. 

And with that Brooklyn flooded his brothers insides with wave after wave of cum. He shot with such force. It was the most powerful orgasm he’d ever had. The head continued to expand and shoot every last drop his balls had to offer. Romeo was crying out with moans and his ass was gladfully accepting his brothers load. He could literally feel the cum shooting into him and Brooklyn’s dick expand in his belly. That was it Romeo was ready, he hopped off his brothers dick. Brooklyn opened his eyes with frustration he wanted to stay inside his brother. 

“Brooklyn open your mouth, I’m gunna cum” Romeo demanded. 

Brooklyn rapidly obliged and witnessed his brothers length approaching him. Brooklyn let the solid dick flop into his mouth, he grabbed Romeo’s butt and felt round to his seed flowing out of him. But a moment later Romeo released all that tension into his brothers mouth. 

“Agghh, shit, shit Brooks I’m cumming in you” Romeo thrusted into the accepting mouth. 

Romeo also shot relentlessly into Brooklyn, at least 10 straight shots into Brooks throat. The cum wouldn’t stop but Brooklyn liked his reward. He grabbed Romeo’s round globes and pushed his brother further into him not wanting this to stop. Romeo couldn’t stand anymore and pulled out of Brooks. 

He was heaving but collapsed back onto his brother, they both panted and waited to catch their breath once more. Brooklyn swallowed as much as he could. Finally, he could speak. 

“Romeo, that was. It was pure magic. I love you, come here I wanna share your cum with you. This is called a cum kiss” Brooklyn offered. 

Romeo lifted his head to Brooklyn’s and made out with him, his cum tasted salty but this was the best moment of his youth. 

They continued to make out. 

“I kind of made a mess of your ass little bro, want me to clean up?” Brooklyn winked. 

“Thought you’d never ask” Romeo grinned. 

Romeo kneeled on all fours and gave his brother access once more to his butt. Brooklyn lapped up the remaining cum. 

“Oh my God that feels fucking incredible” Romeo moaned. 

Once Brooklyn had finished he stood his brother up and kissed him passionately until Romeo broke it off. 

“You know what Tom said, about a guy jizzing in you?” Romeo smiled through his words. 

“Yeah, about being gay” Brooklyn replied. 

“Well, I’m gay Brooklyn”  
“Romeo, I’m pretty sure I am too. I’m gay for you”.  
Romeo chuckled. “Me too bro”  
“Everything is going to change now isn’t it” Romeo said, embracing his brother in a hug. 

They were interrupted by a notification on Brooklyn’s phone. 

“Hang on, could be important” Brooklyn grasped his phone, but what he saw made him drop to his bed. 

“What is it?” Romeo questioned sitting back to his brother. 

“It’s photos, photos of me and Tom. Someone must have been in the cubicle next door. The photos are of me being fucked” Brooklyn became erratic in his words. 

“Shit Brooks who’s it from” Romeo pleaded for answers. 

“It’s not my contact, it’s a number I’ve never seen before” Brooklyn responded with fear. 

There was movement outside of Brooklyn’s door, then a few knocks. 

“BROOKLYN, HOPE YOU’RE IN THERE. WAKE UP IT’S CHRISTMAS” Cruz was a very excited kid and made it clear that they were all waking up now. 

“Yeah I’m in here, down in a sec” Brooklyn clambered together the words. 

“Romeo what do I do? What the fuck do I do” Brooklyn demanded answers but Romeo was dumfounded with no credible response. 

“What do I do?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We revisit what happened between Tom and Brooklyn in great detail. Enjoy.

Chapter 3 

15 hours earlier  
“Brooklyn, Brooklyn come on we’re going to be late” Nicola, Brooklyn Beckham’s girlfriend had been hounding him to leave for hours. 

“Alright, Jesus I’m coming” Brooklyn hurtled down the stairs straightening his bow tie. 

“Come on the cab is here, what the hell were you doing? I’ve never know a guy to take longer than a girl to get ready” Nicola was always negative with Brooklyn and he’d started to reevaluate his time with Nicola, for the 3rd time. 

Brooklyn locked the door, knowing his family were returning later. They both left the house and waked arm in arm to the cab. 

“Nothing, I was just checking Instagram. Hey, did you know Tom Holland is going to be at party?” Brooklyn explained with an eager voice. 

“Brooklyn it’s not a party, it’s a Black Tie ball... why the hell have you worn a bow tie? You’re such a dick. Wait Tom Holland. Hey he’s so fucking hot” Nicola was excited. 

“Because it looks fucking good and if you end up leaving with Tom I’m gonna upload me just in a black tie to Instagram and hook up with one of the groupies”. Brooklyn digged into Nicolas arm as a playful jab. 

“If you fucking do that I’ll send your nudes to Romeo and Cruz, scar them for life” Nicola’s face had turn to pure anger. 

“Alright Nicola calm down, how come you get to talk about Tom being a stud but when I joke around you hit the roof! Talk about double standards” Brooklyn had broken from Nicolas arm. 

Nicola stormed to the cab and slammed the car door on Brooklyn. 

“You didn’t have to do that, bitch” Brooklyn screeched through the glass. 

When Brooklyn entered the other side the couple didn’t make eye contact, Nicola gazed through the glass wishing she’d be spending her Christmas Eve with her girls. 

“Mayfair please fella” Brooklyn had turned his attention to the cab driver. 

“Cost you extra tonight, double fares you know” The cab driver smirked with a sarcastic tone. 

“Yeah no trouble, just put it on this card. It’s my Dads” Brooklyn admitted embarrassingly. 

“Da fuck Brooklyn you stole your Dads card, how can I ever settle with you when you can’t even stand on your own two feet. I need a real man” Nicola pessimism was all to familiar. 

Brooklyn sat back and tried to comfort Nicola, he reached over but she batted his advance away. 

The journey continued in silence for 15 minutes from Holland Park to Mayfair. 

Whilst the cab pulled up Brooklyn looked over at Nicola who was grabbing her bag. 

“Listen, even if we’re not talking then we’re going to have to at least hold hands. The press will instantly catch on if not” Brooklyn pleaded with his girlfriend knowing how brutal they could be over the smallest detail. 

“Fucking fine, whatever. I’ll do it, not for you. But for me and my reputation. Can’t have anyone thinking I’m not hooked with a guy. That’s not good press. Now get out and open the door” Nicola barked at Brooklyn. 

Brooklyn walked over and buttoned his jacket. He let Nicola from the car and walked to the auditorium. As expected the press had landed, they must have caught on do some of the best celebrity hunks in Mayfair. Didn’t they have families to go to on Christmas Eve Brooklyn internally raged. 

They walked on until a cameraman shouted “Go on Brooklyn give your Girlfriend a kiss”. 

Brooklyn went to Nicola but her head was turned. 

“Oh dear Brooklyn, woman troubles?” The reporters were hysterical, the camera flashes erupted in a frenzy. The couple walked fast to theentrance whilst the door closed behind them. 

“Nicola what the fuck are you doing, you outright bitch you did that on purpose” Brooklyn was enraged. 

“Honestly, I didn’t mean that” Nicola’s earlier aggression seemed to be on the retreat. 

“Do you have any idea what one bad photo can do to us, they won’t leave us alone. Everything has to be normal because if it isn’t then there’s a story. That one action will have them following us for days and weeks” Brooklyn was pacing the interior red carpet. 

“Brooklyn I didn’t think” Nicola was slowly shedding a tear but when she turned around Brooklyn was far in the distance marching to the ball room. 

....

Brooklyn had walked into a packed hall, with two bars at each end of the room. 

The tables were full of celebrity’s, his family would have been there but the invite was explicit. 18+, David and Victoria didn’t want to leave their children on Christmas Eve. 

Brooklyn walked over to the bar through the sea of “friends”. 

He hadn’t been noticed yet, the event had started hours ago but Brooklyn’s delay had set them back. 

“Whisky, no ice” Brooklyn was in need of a hard drink, he went to retrieve his card but was met with an arm around his shoulder. 

“Two please and put it on this” the stranger had extended his card to the barman’s hand. 

Brooklyn turned his head. 

“Tom, oh thank Christ you’re here. I’ve had such a shit day” Brooklyn collapsed his head into Spider-Man’s shoulder. 

“Well hello to you too, let me guess girlfriend troubles?” Tom had grasped Brooklyn into a hug. 

“Come on let’s go and sit down, tell me what happened” Tom cleared a table and Brooklyn fought back his tears. 

Behind them the centre dance floor was being cleared for the dance. 

Brooklyn spent 10 minutes detailing his frosty relationship with Nicola and what had happened with the press. 

“Oh come on Brooks these things happen, they’ll back off in a couple of days. It’s Christmas, the craziest sort of shit happens around now. Where is she right now?” Tom was fighting with the roars of the room for Brooklyn to hear. 

“I suppose, I dunno I left her. Just stormed off. She’s in here somewhere. Hopefully some other broken boy has picked her up” Brooklyn laughed with Tom. 

“Takes balls Brooks, surprised she ever wants to see you again”. Tom patted Brooklyn on the back. 

“Your bow tie looks awesome by the way, makes you even look more of a twink” Tom winked at Brooklyn. 

Before Brooklyn could even comprehend what Tom had said an announcement bellowed over them. 

“Okay, ladies and gentlemen it’s Christmas Eve 2019. This Black Tie event has so far raised £1.2mn for Cancer Research” the announcer paused until the applause subsided. 

“Now the room is set I’m going to invite the couples to the floor first” 

The room shifted and Brooklyn dared not look back. He couldn’t do it. 

“Hey Brooks, I was wondering. If you (Tom motioned his head to the dance floor). I don’t want you to be all miserable and whiny all night” Tom extended his arm. 

“Care to dance” 

Brooklyn looked up in disbelief. 

“Seriously, the worst Christmas Eve ever and you’re trying to snatch me. No I can’t. I couldn’t even do it with Nicola” Brooklyn’s rejection hadn’t hampered Tom’s efforts. 

“Why not, come on we’re just two bros showing how much we love each other” Tom playfully hit back at Brooklyn’s negativity. 

“I said fucking no Tom, I can’t have people thinking I like dudes. That’s the last thing I need” Brooklyn had hit back at Tom as a final no but Tom hadn’t finished. 

“Don’t be such a prune, how about a counter offer. But if I tell you you’ve gotta dance with me tonight. I promise you it’ll be worth it” Tom had met Brooklyn eye level. Brooklyn suddenly realised why all the girls swooned over this dude. His mind was racing so frantically, the only thing he wanted right now was connection. Brooklyn had to stop himself from lunging forward. All that escaped his lips were. 

“What is it?” Brooklyn managed. 

“A party Brooks, a private party. There’s about 20 people behind those oak door. They know you’re here, free from the press. Free from all this. This bullshit” Tom had impressed Brooklyn. 

“Who’s there?” Brooklyn’s tears had transferred into glee that he could escape this arena. 

“That’s the best part, they’re extras. From my Spider-Man: Far from Home film. I paid for the room and invited them. They won’t say shit. Come on bro let’s dance together” Tom once again extended his hand to Brooklyn. 

“I want another drink first” Brooklyn stood grabbing Tom’s arm. 

“Me too pal” Tom had once again placed his huge arm around Brooklyn and they walked together to the oak doors. 

Once the security had let them through the two were whisked into an almost club setting. 

“Hey Tom over here, oh and you brought Brooklyn Beckham” the stranger enthusiastically shouted. 

“You said it was just extras in here Tom, that’s Jake Gyllenhall” Brooklyn had halted Tom. 

“Well he is extra. He’s hella extra” Tom laughed.  
“Seriously all the rest of them are from the set, I promise. I’ve paid for the fucking room Brooks they won’t say shit. Come on let’s go and say hi” The pair walked over. 

“Brooklyn, Tom you’re just in time we’ve got the Tequilas in” Jake handed a shot each to the boys. 

“Ready, 5,4,1!” Everyone downed their shot. 

Brooklyn and about 10 others squirmed at the fire like taste. 

“Ah fuck it’s like I’m 16 again” Brooklyn giggled. 

“See that’s what I wanna see again Brooklyn, you having fun”. Tom cupped Brooklyn’s face whilst smiling. 

“Okay, were gonna do that again. But this time... this time. Who wants to see Tom and Brooklyn lick the salt from each other’s neck”. Jake raised his glass knowing the crowd would latch on. 

“Yeahhhhh”  
“Go on lads get it done”  
“Come on Tom”. The crowd was adamant they wanted to see this. 

“May I remind everyone that there’s a strictly no photo policy tonight unless I give my consent” Tom repeated the request to the crowd, the 2nd time tonight. He turned to Brooks who seemed to be shaken with how the spotlight was on him. Press was one thing but these people were demanding a show he want sure he wanted to give. 

“What do you say Brooks, the people have spoken. Don’t you think” Tom was asking for permission, but he already was in desire of the correct response. 

Brooklyn figured his night needed to be unexpected and wild. 

“Okay everyone who goes first” Brooklyn announced the crowd. 

“Yeahhhhh, Tom you first” Jake handed the shot to Tom. 

“Now you remember the rules right, take the shot, rub the salt on Brooklyn’s neck and suck. Then you can have this lime. That clear?” Jake was almost giving Tom a pep talk. 

“Got it” Tom took the shot and approached Brooklyn. They both were in hysterics at the approaching contact. Tom rubbed salt on Brooklyn’s neck and launched into his friend. 

Brooklyn was on fire, one of his dearest friends was sucking on his neck and it felt fucking great. His dick bounced in his pants. But when Tom finally pulled back their eyes met again and paused for what seemed like an eternity. 

The crowd of extras seemed to have calmed with them because the two still hadn’t broken eye contact. Tom was begging for permission to kiss Brooklyn. 

“Wow get a room guys, you gonna kiss him Tom” Jake laughed along with the crowd. 

“Come on Tom, do it. Bet you can’t”.  
Jake howled at Tom. 

“Yeah” Tom replied so only Brooklyn could hear. He moved forward and locked lips with Brooklyn who was seriously confused but unable to move back. He’d never felt like this before and was in the mood tonight to just let things be. Brooklyn opened his mouth for Tom to explore. The two now seemed confident and were passionately exploring the other mouthes. Brooklyn moved his head to give Tom the access they were both craving. Tom grabbed Brooklyn by the waist and pulled them both together (Brooklyn inhaled the aftershave Tom emitted and it turned him on even more). Their long locks tangling in each other’s embrace. They were both smiling though the kiss. 

Finally, Tom broke away but their ear to ear grinning was shortened by the flashes bouncing through the room. 

“Hey I said no fucking photographs, if any of them get out I’ll sue all of you” Tom had lunged at the crowd in a threatening manner. 

Jake and the crowd threw there hands up “seems like you two enjoyed that”. 

“I definitely did, and if you don’t mind I’d like another round of drinks for us all here and me and Brooklyn are going to dance” Tom ordered. 

“I didn’t say I was dancing with you Tom” Brooklyn grabbed Tom’s shoulder this time. 

“No, no you didn’t. But not even if I played this song” Tom switched the tracks, his phone was connected to the speaker. 

Brooklyn listened “hey, is that Drops of Jupiter?” He smiled at Tom. 

“Not even Nicola is that thoughtful” Brooklyn grabbed Tom by the waist and dragged him to the dance floor. 

The pair slowed dance. And Brooklyn held Tom in his arms. 

“I haven’t seen you in so long Tom” Brooklyn mentioned to the dude he was now falling for. 

“I’ve been busy, but I had to see you tonight” Toms eyes were closed but when he opened then again Brooklyn had moved his lips for them to meet again. 

Tom squeezed Brooklyn’s ass playfully, and the two made out once more. 

“Alright Tom, truthlly was this your plan all along?” Brooklyn asked sincerely. 

“Brooks you’re a terrible liar, I’ve seen the way you look at me. You have a weird look in your eye. Every time Nicola’s met me you’ve been swooning over me. I loved it cause I really wanna date you. It’s mainly the sex part I wanna do with you” Brooklyn broke away and punched Tom, but he realised what Tom was offering 

“You serious, you wanna date? No fucking way, I can’t do that” Brooklyn scoffed. 

“Why not Brooks, we’re such good friend” Tom reminded him. 

“I can’t, the press would lose it” Brooklyn replied. 

“Fine Brooks if you wanna play hard to get I’ll wait. But, we’re only young once and if you won’t date would you do the other thing?” Tom quizzed his dance partner. 

“What’s that?” Brooklyn made eye contact again. 

....

Tom Holland and Brooklyn Beckham had smashed their lips together once more. Tom pushed his friend into the cubicle and locked the door behind him. 

“Brooks, I’m gonna fuck you tonight” Tom roared. 

“Tom, I’m not sure. Isn’t that gay. I’m not gay Tom it’s just... you” Brooklyn embarrassingly admitted. 

“Don’t worry bro, you’re not gay unless I cum in you. Breed you as I think it’s called” Tom unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants. 

Brooklyn complied and took off his jacket, he went for his own shirt. 

“No, let’s keep everything from the waist up on Brooks” Tom said. 

“Why?” Brooklyn asked intriguingly. 

“This won’t take long, just drop your pants and bend over for me I need to loosen you up” Tom inspected Brooklyn’s ass. 

“Spread your legs a little, further” Tom was in control now and after a short gander he knew this would be tight. 

“Tom I don’t know if I’m ready for this, I’m still dating Nicola.... ah fuck. Do that again” Brooklyn was bent over the toilet facing the wall and Tom’s tongue dived inbetween his legs. 

The track had changed to ‘Yeah Yeah, D Ramirez’ by Bodyrox and both the boys were accepting their new lust for each other. 

“Ah fuck Tom that feels fucking awesome, can you get that thing any deeper” Brooklyn called back. 

Tom was grinning, the night would be a success once he’d made Brooklyn Beckham a mess. 

Tom lapped around Brooklyn’s hole and pushed further into the chasm. He moved his wet embrace around his friends entrance until he was ready to ask. 

“Brooks, there’s one thing you gotta know” Tom explained. 

“Fuck, what’s that” Brooklyn looked back to Tom positioning himself. 

“We’re doing this bareback” Tom pushed into Brooklyn. 

“FUCK, GET OUT. TAKE IT OUT. TOM GET THE FUCK OUT OF ME” Brooklyn was howling but forgot the physical beast that Tom was. Spider-Man himself had swatted Brooklyn’s arms away and continued to push. 

“That’s it Beckham, take it in” Tom pushed further. 

“Oh my God, just wait a second”. Brooklyn supported himself on the wall in front of him whilst his friends hard on dug deeper into his walls.

“I’m not taking it out Brooks, you’re gonna be my bitch. From now on if I say drop your pants and bend over, you do it. You exist for me and me only. Who knows maybe I’ll get to fuck that cute twink brother of yours Romeo. You seen his hot bod Brooks? Someone needs to break him in” Tom was teasing Brooklyn but started the process of thrusting his body in and out. 

“It feel any better Brooks?” Tom panted. 

Brooklyn didn’t respond but was heaving intensely. 

“I said you like it” Tom slammed into his bottom, he got an idea to make him speak. Tom raised his right hand and spanked Brooklyn’s ass until a moan escaped his mouth. 

“Aghhhh, fuck, fuck, fuck. Do it again. Oh my God Tom fuck me” Brooklyn demand hadn’t got unnoticed. 

“You asked for it” Tom‘a frame was a piston. His wet dick was pummelling Brooklyn. The walls had loosened and Brooklyn was in ecstasy. 

“Tom... go faster!” Brooklyn shouted back. 

“This fast you little slut” Tom was a madman with lust now and was getting close. 

“You better pull out before you finish Tom I don’t want to be gay” Brooklyn made it clear but Tom wasn’t responding, the cubicle echoed with Tom’s thighs slapping against Brooklyn’s ass. 

“Tom? Tom” Brooklyn tried to escape. 

“Get out of me now Tom” Brooklyn screeched back. 

Tom was hammering Brooklyn’s ass, he grabbed Brooklyn’s arms and fastened them away, Tom was going to seed Brooklyn any second. 

“Ah fuck” Tom hugged Brooklyn closer. 

“Arghhhhhh, fuck me I can feel it” Brooklyn’s face turned from panic to heaven. 

Tom was coating his friends inside with his thick and fast cum. He let shot after shot erupt into Brooklyn’s belly. Brooklyn loved this new feeing, a cock in his ass and a body full of Tom Holland’s cum. 

Finally, the orgasm had subsided. 

“Fuck, Tom that was rough” Brooklyn managed to accept what had happened, but something had changed. For the first time tonight he enjoyed it. 

Tom pulled out of Brooklyn and the last shot of cum shot from Tom’s dick erupted onto Brooklyn’s shirt. 

Tom turned Brooklyn around and brought him to a kiss. 

“Fuck that was hot Brooks, when I’m back in town we’ll do that again and again. I’m gonna fuck Romeo too yah know” Tom teased. 

“Well not if I get to him first” Brooklyn smirked. 

Suddenly they heard a door slam. 

“Who the fuck was that” Brooklyn’s ears had pricked. 

“Probably just one of the guys taking a slash, ignore it” Tom reassured Brooklyn. 

“M’kay, hey come here let me kiss you again” Brooklyn invited Tom in again for a make out session. Holland felt round to Brooklyn’s ass to the seed he had just planted. 

“Fuck me Brooks that was so hot, hey what about your dick?” Tom seemed puzzled. 

“Errr I kind of finished” Brooklyn’s turned back to show Tom. 

“Oh fuck Brooks that’s gross, hey some pap person may come in here to steal that. Sell your jizz on eBay” Tom giggled. 

Brooklyn had came all over the wall. 

“Brooks, I kind of jizzed on your shirt. But I’ve got a t-shirt in the locker just outside the cubicle. I’ll leave you to get changed” Tom broke away from his new fuck boy, Brooklyn nodded. 

Tom returned with a grey Guicci t-shirt and had freshened back up. 

“Here you go, should fit you fine” Tom handed it over. 

“I’m going to the bar Brooks I’ll get us a drink” Tom walked out the bathroom and left Brooklyn to change. 

“Fuck sake what have I done” Brooklyn had his hands in his arms until he heard a roar of laughter outside. 

“Yes Tom you get your fuck man” Jakes voice and the crew echoed into the bathroom. 

“Not only did I fuck Brooklyn Beckham, but I finished in him and I’m gonna fuck his brother too” The admission from Tom enraged Brooklyn and he stormed back into the private room but what he saw at the entrance broke his heart. 

Nicola was stood at the oak door and heard Tom’s boast. 

“Nicola come back” She’d slipped through back through the doors into the main dance floor racing to the exit. 

Brooklyn sped after her and eventually caught up. 

“Wait, Nicola please” Brooklyn grabbed her arm. 

“I’ve got nothing to say to you Brooklyn. All this time, all this time you’ve just been pretending to like me but you’ve just been caught getting fucked by Tom Holland. And he admitted it, like he was proud of making you queer” Nicola was sobbing, but fought the tears to make her point. 

“It’s not like that Nicola” Brooklyn pleaded. 

“You know I actually came to apologise for what I did earlier, but you just clung to the nearest blonde and took a load. Fuck this Brooklyn I don’t need this. We’re finished” Nicola released herself from Brooklyn’s grab and stormed to a cab, a thousand flashes followed her. Brooklyn knew the press would be over their separate exit. 

“Girlfriend trouble” Brooklyn was expecting Tom to be stood there so he could punch him for what he just did. But it was Jake. 

“Come on Brooklyn let’s go back to the bar, you’ll have forgotten it all soon” Jake put his arm around Brooklyn’s shoulder and the two walked back to the private function. 

“Where’s Tom” Brooklyn eagerly said to Jake wanting to do nothing more than knock him out. 

He wouldn’t have stood a chance. 

“He’s gone, got a call from his agent saying he needed to head to his office. On Christmas Eve right? It sucks but that’s acting for you. Least it’s not us” Jake explained. 

“Now Brooklyn let’s forget all the shit tonight and get more fucked up than ever before” The whole room erupted into a new wave of rave. 

Brooklyn would make this Christmas Eve count for something... 

....

A few hours, Brooklyn wasn’t sure on the exacts but it was late, passed until Brooklyn was safely in a cab back. 

He made it to his front door, pretty wasted. Fumbling for his keys. The night had gone quite smoothly he just wanted some companionship for the evening, and was still horny thinking about what happened between him and Tom. Until he remembered Nicola and what he’d done to her. The tears flooded down his eyes, he slammed the door behind him and began the ascension to his room. The stairwell has become especially tricky in his intoxicated state until he heard a voice. 

“Brooks, Brooklyn you there”?  
“Romeo, come help me I’m struggling here bro”. 

Thank God for Romeo, but he’d suddenly remembered what he’d admitted to Tom. 

If anyone was gonna fuck Romeo Beckham first, it’d be Brooklyn. 

Tom’s load had definitely changed something in him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has blackmailed Brooklyn. What’s in store for Romeo will be a new chapter for the boys. Enjoy and tell me what you think! Feedback is always welcome.

Present Day

Brooklyn was in shock, he and Romeo had made it to the front room to open their gifts.

“Brooklyn, Brooklyn. You there bud” David tapped his eldest son on the shoulder. 

“Yeah, sorry Dad” He looked around him, his family were all staring him out. Victoria had a suspicion in her eyes. 

“Alright, good. Now Cruz, Harper I know you’re going to be a tad disappointed but we’re not opening gifts now” David waited for the impending meltdown. 

“What the heck, that’s not fair. Santa has come all this way, every other kid will be opening theirs now” Harper was pleading with her father and Cruz looked shocked. 

“Why Dad” Cruz was close to tears. 

“Well me and your Mother have invited Elton around. You remember him right, Elton John” All the kids looked confused. 

“Oh not that guy, he’s so weird” Brooklyn snapped back into the room again. 

“Brooklyn, he’s not weird. He wants to be here when when you open them. He’s bringing David over. He thinks as you kids as his own We’re waiting for him to arrive.

But he won’t be here until 13:00” David had broken his kids hearts. 

“You are the worst parents in the world, that’s 6 hours away” Harper ran upstairs and Cruz bolted after her. 

“How could you do that to them?” Brooklyn was slurring his words. 

“Brooklyn, are you still drunk?” Victoria sped over to him and inhaled his scent. 

“You reek of fags and beer Brooklyn, get upstairs, shower and sober up. Have you even slept? It’s Christmas Day for heavens sake” Victoria was blatantly angry. 

Romeo was perched on the far sofa watching the rift between his Mom and Brooklyn erupt. He looked to his Dad who was smirking. David gave his middle child a small wink. 

“No, fucking fine I’ll go shower” Brooklyn jumped from the couch to the stairwell. 

“Don’t speak to me like that Brooklyn” Victoria ran after him but left him to sprint upstairs. 

“Romeo, go and make sure your brother is alright. And you could do with a shower to, you stink of... boyhood” David playfully punched Romeo. 

Victoria made for the kitchen. 

“Should I go and speak to Mom?” Romeo quizzed before leaving. 

“Leave her to me, make sure Brooklyn’s okay” David mentioned before heading for his wife. 

Romeo headed upstairs after Brooklyn. He figured he’d take his Mom’s advice and headed to Brooklyn’s en-suite. The running water confirmed this. 

Romeo knocked on the door but all he heard was Brooklyn yelling to someone on the phone. 

“You fucking bastard, you said there’d be no photos. You lied to me and now you’re trying to extort me. I’ll fucking sue you. Lying piece of shit. I thought we were friends. FUCK YOU” Brooklyn slammed the phone down. 

Romeo figured he shouldn’t leave his brother in this state. 

“Brooklyn” Romeo pushed the door ajar and saw his brother on the floor nude sobbing. 

“Brooklyn who was that?” Romeo walked in and closed the door behind him. 

“Well I guess I know who sent the photos” Brooklyn looked up to his brother. 

“It was Tom, he had that weird middle aged guy Jake come in and take photos over the cubicle” Brooklyn fought through his words. 

Romeo slumped next to his brother. 

“Why would he do that? You two are really good friends? Right. What does he want?” Romeo tugged his brothers arm to try and snap him back into the room. 

“He wants... he said last night that he wants to fuck you” Brooklyn met his brothers gaze. 

“Who doesn’t” Romeo smirked. 

“Romeo it’s not funny. He wants to fuck you now and if you don’t do it he’ll send the photos to TMZ” Brooklyn started sobbing. 

“This is all my fault, he’s using me to get to you” Brooklyn lent his head against Romeo’s. 

“Erm Brooklyn, Tom Holland is fucking hot. If me taking a load up my ass from that hunk stopped you losing your, yah know, street cred then I’ll do it” Romeo lifted his brothers chin, he didn’t appreciate all the tears over his dressing gown. 

“Romeo, it’s not that simple. I don’t know what he’d do to you. He’s rough. I mean he ripped me apart, physically and emotionally. I don’t trust him and I can’t put you in danger to fight my battles” Brooklyn was showing his brother a caring side Romeo had rarely seen. 

“Ring him back and tell him I’ll do it if he destroys the photos” Romeo said excitedly. 

“You sure Romeo, you’d do that for me? Brooklyn went to hug his brother. 

“Come here” Brooklyn moved his lips to his brothers. 

Romeo smiled erratically at his brothers advance. The blonde boy opened his mouth and locked lips swiftly with Brooklyn. Romeo sucked on his brothers bottom lip and gave it a small bite. Brooklyn knew where this was heading and disconnected. 

“I love you Romeo” Brooklyn was grinning again. 

“I love you more Brooklyn, ring him and get me an address” Romeo said eagerly. 

“And Brooklyn, you’ve got a boner” Romeo winked seductively. 

“Ah fuck I know you just make me so horny babes” Brooklyn was so turned on but time was of the essence. 

“Tom, it’s Brooklyn. He’ll do it” Brooklyn was calmer and collected now. 

...

Romeo arrived at Tom’s pad and rang the bell, his driver waiting outside. 

“Who is it” It was the all too familiar Far From  
Home hunk on the intercom.

“It’s Romeo, quickly let me in before the paparazzi find me” Romeo had his hands tucked into his pockets, the winter chill dampening his Christmas spirits. 

“It’s open, come on up” The door opened and Romeo ascended to 41B. 

Romeo knocked on the oak door and after a moment the latch lifted. There was no sound and no light when Romeo shut the door. The corridor in 41B looked like it led into the front room. Romeo shuffled along. 

“Hello, hello?” Romeo beckoned out for a reply. 

Nothing. Romeo moved into the front room, the winter light partially seeped into the apartment but there was little sign of a home. Did Tom Holland actually live here? 

“Tom. Tom Holland, where are you? Brooklyn told me you want to fuck me? Well, I don’t want you to fuck me I want you to pound me. It’s Christmas and I need your big, fat, wet, long dick between my cheeks. Make me your little Beckham slut” Romeo slender dick was tugging at his joggers and he felt obliged to grasp his boy hood. 

He dropped his pants and began stroking his own cock. Suddenly there was a movement, the silence broken and Romeo knew his man was near. 

He continued to wank his cock, centre stage for Tom to see. He thought he saw a small red flashing light in the corner but before he had a chance to engage he felt someone grab his entire body. 

“Tom, fuck, that you? I’m pretty exposed here. Vulnerable. The figure was grinding on Romeo’s ass. The pants and Calvin’s were off the 17 year old, he pushed back into the body. 

Again, silence. Romeo couldn’t see a thing but the guys dick was grinding into Romeo’s ass. 

“Listen here Holland, I came here because Brooklyn asked me too. What happens next is down to me and you. But you’ll have to delete the pictures of you pounding Brooklyn *fuck that sounds so hot when Romeo said it aloud*. That a deal?” Romeo was pushing back and the guy was definitely wearing some kid of latex. 

He spoke. 

“You’re going to do everything I say, you will be obedient. You will show respect for my dick, you are here to service it. If I say jump you say how high. If not I’ll show the entire world how badly I dumped a load in your brother”. 

“Yes Sir” Romeo pushed back again. 

“Yes Tom is the correct phrase” Tom slapped Romeo’s bum and a moan slipped from the younger boys mouth. 

“Yes Tom, now come on I don’t have all day. Fuck me” Romeo begged his new toy boy. 

“We’re going to the bedroom right now” Tom picked up Romeo leaving the boys joggers and Calvin’s on the floor. 

Tom threw Romeo on the bed, there was more darkness. Except for one small blinking red light. Until the main light switched on and Romeo was put into a trance. 

“Ah fuck Tom, this is like my wet dream” Romeo admitted. 

Tom was stood in his Spider Man suit, the latex had moulded to his body. Tom’s six pack was poking through. But Romeo was stunned by the hunks weapon wrapped around the material. Tom was stiff, the younger boy was in awe. For tonight he knew that dick would be in him. 

Tom turned around and Romeo saw first hand how perfect of an ass he had. The two spheres were begging for the mould to break and be released. Tom was searching for something in his draws. 

“Put this on, quickly” Tom launched a blind fold at Romeo. 

Romeo remembered what Brooklyn said about Tom being dangerous. 

“I don’t know, I mean why can’t I see what you’re doing? Romeo limpidly asked. 

“I said no fucking disobedience” Tom howled.   
“Put it on. Now!” Tom looked angry, but he was sure he’d be fine. Romeo couldn’t tell his facial expression as he was covered in a mask. 

Romeo knew he had to do what Tom said for the sake of his brother. 

He slipped the blind fold over his head and Tom’s manly hands wrapped around his skull to fasten the fabric. 

“It’s tight Tom” Romeo was sat naked from the waist down, with every passing moment his dick grew inch by inch. Harder than it’d ever been before. He hoped Brooklyn would be into this. 

Romeo heard some movement until Tom grabbed the boy, raising Romeo’s arms to the bed post. 

“Now you’re going to be a good little twink right, I’m not gonna hurt you. But I am gonna give you wildest night of your life. Here sniff this”. Tom closed Romeo’s nostril and pushed the incense to his nose. 

Romeo gladly inhaled. 

“What was that?” Romeo questioned the older man. 

“You feel good?” Tom asked. 

“Fuck I’m so horny, what ever that was I want another hit” Romeo thrusted his hips upwards, his dick was raging. 

Tom gave the twink another try. 

“That’s called Liquid Gold Romeo, it’ll loosen you up and make you horny as hell. You’ll need it for your first time” Tom was like a master with an apprentice, a very horny one. 

“Wait, was that a popper? And what do you mean first time, Brooklyn already fucked me” Romeo motioned his hips up again begging Tom to suck. 

“WHAT. He didn’t. I told that boy I was gonna be the first” Tom removed his spider man face veil. 

“Well, I suppose you’ll need an even rougher night. You need to be punished. Keep your hands there, but flip over”. Tom’s command had turned Romeo on so much. 

Romeo’s hands quivered, what felt like handcuffs clasped his wrist. 

“Hey Tom, I don’t think I’m ready for that” Romeo was worried about Tom’s new control. The handcuffs clasped. 

“I said no fucking disobedience” Tom slapped his hand against Romeo’s perky right ass cheek. 

“Ah fuck” Romeo pushed his length along the sheets. Trapping his adolescence in the duvet. 

“Good boy, but just to be fair I’ll give you a safe word. All you need to say is Brooks”. Tom was ready to pound this boy. 

“Brooks, but why. You mean for Brooklyn” Romeo continued grinding, he was fed up of this small talk and wanted Peter Parker’s length inside him” Romeo invested in the moment but needing some clarity. 

“Haha, I’m not that vein. No you’ll find out what that means when the time is right” Tom dived into Romeo’s ass. 

“Hmmmm Tom, you’re so fucking hot” Romeo pushed his ass into the air whilst the older boy got to work. 

Tom lapped around Romeo’s hole. He grabbed the blondes ass and split the cheeks, harshly massaging them. 

“Beg, beg for Spider-Man’s lust” Tom demanded and spanked Romeo again. 

“Shit. Erm *Romeo didn’t know if he was any good at this dirty talk* please Daddy you don’t know how much I need your man hood” Romeo was hating himself for using the word Daddy aloud. 

“Hmmmm that’s right” Tom spanked him again. Romeo’s ass was getting red. The young boy pushed his ass back in the air and Tom continued to explore. 

Tom was making out with Romeo’s hole, he moved his hand around the boys frame until he found his dick. 

“Wow, you’re so hard. Much bigger, and even looks tastier, than Brooklyn’s” Tom jacked him off. 

“Hmmmmm please don’t neglect my dick, it needs your attention Daddy” Romeo was becoming a machine, a power bottom. 

Tom pushed his tongue into Romeo’s thirsty hold. 

“Fuckkkkkkk, oh my fucking God” Romeo begged for more. 

Tom was rapidly increasing his pace around the pucker and his ever increasing rate of jacking off the boy was turning him on ways he couldn’t describe. 

“You seem loose, but here have some more of this” Tom opened the liquid gold again and made Romeo inhale even more of the gift. 

“Fuck I’ve never been this horny, why you giving me this Tom. Brooklyn didn’t need it” Romeo asked with great interest. 

“Trust me, I would of done it with Brooklyn. Much less messier than using my fingers” Tom uncuffed Romeo. 

“Over already Holland?” Romeo sarcastically said. 

Tom spanked his bottom again. 

“Don’t question me, now take off your blindfold” Tom was sitting on his knees when Romeo removed the mask. 

Tom was still in his latex spider man suit, but his dick was raging at the lack of contact. 

“Now over here” Tom pointed to his body and Romeo gleefully hopped onto Tom’s built figure. He looked into Tom’s eyes and went for a kiss. That is until Tom pulled away. 

“I didn’t say kiss me, I don’t kiss 16 year olds” Tom looked serious. 

“Yeah right” Romeo pushed himself against Tom’s lips. 

The pair hadn’t even noticed the music switch on. 

That’s when Tom pulled away. 

“The fuck I didn’t put that on” Tom looked alarmed. 

“Tom that’s sex by EDEN, you’re such a dick. And I’m 17 FYI” Romeo smiled at the song choice and the position he know found himself in. 

Tom laughed it off. 

“Take my suit off” Tom instructed Romeo. 

Romeo met Tom’s eyes and locked lips together, he bit on Tom’s bottom lip causing a moan from the older boy.

The two continued their make out whilst Romeo swang his hands around to Tom’s back in search of a zip. He found it and dropped it to Tom’s butt. The elastic nylon gripping Tom’s body was falling away. Romeo used the opportunity to grab Tom’s ass. 

Tom pushed Romeo onto his back and grinded his dick into Romeo. The younger boy kept his hands on the hunks butt. 

“That feels awesome, can we take your suit off now?” Romeo winked at Tom, the feeing of the latex rubbing against his crotch was getting him ready for a supernova in Ecstasy. 

Tom pushed the lower half down revealing his solid thick cock to the blonde boy. 

“Fuckkkkkk, how did Brooklyn take all that?” Romeo May be taking on more than he could chew, a tad scared even. 

“Your brother was a good fuck, but I gotta a feeling you’ll be much better” Tom took away the last of the suit and tossed it to the side. 

Tom opened the popper once more and made himself and Romeo take a long, hard inhale. 

“You’re gonna love this, now lift your legs. I wanna see that hole again” Romeo was now in a new place of tranquility. This boy on boy sex life was just what he needed. 

Romeo lifted his legs, his golden thighs raised towards the sky exposing his hairless ass. A true twink. 

“Fuck yeah boi, now get ready for a drilling” Tom was turning back into the monster he knew he could be in bed. 

He positioned his dick at Romeo’s entrance. 

“Wait, wait! Errrr Brooks, Brooks! Romeo was trying to resist him. 

“What the fuck is it, you can only use that word in any emergency” Tom was enraged. The whole night leading to this upheaval. 

“Well we’ve not even sucked each other’s dick, I mean it’s not even wet. I want it wet when you slide inside of me” Romeo needed his dick sucked by Tom, if the older hunk finished and realised that the all that horned up sex talk was a one time thing, he needed his moment. 

“Good thinking, well if we’re gonna do this let’s make it enjoyable for both of us” Tom retreated . 

“Now lie on top of me with your dick at my mouth Rome’s, we’re both going to suck each other off at the same time” Tom patted his chest. 

“Thanks Tom, I just wanna make this moment awesome” Romeo flipped around onto Tom. 

Up close both lads enjoyed the site in front of them. Romeo has never seen a cock this huge and Tom just appreciated how he’d snagged two Beckhams in 24 hours. 

With Romeo laying a top of Tom he engulfed the young boys beast which sent Romeo into a humping rhythm. A top of Tom’s thighs he was moaning so badly but knew the right thing to do was service his new master. All this delay made Tom angry so he slapped Romeo’s ass for good measure. 

Romeo got the message and slid the first few inches into his mouth, Tom was definitely enjoying the boys cock. Romeo felt a new sensation having an advanced cock handler at the helm of his groin. 

Tom was enjoying the panting boy above making him a mess, his own mess. Suddenly he got an idea, fuck the no fingers thing. And fuck Brooklyn too, this boy resting on top of him was more of a man than his older sibling. 

He thought about licking them but the popper should have eased the boys entrance. 

He pushed two fingers into Romeo causing Romeo to pump his length into Tom, even through a mouth full of dick the twink howled.

Tom’s ingenuity with the Liquid Gold had paid off, or maybe it was Brooklyn’s fucking hours ago. Tom pushed deeper, further, harder into the entrance.

Romeo couldn’t believe it. A request for a BJ had pushed him into the relm of heightened gay sex. There was no going back now. No girl could give him this. Deep down he knew every boy just wanted their hole playing with. 

Romeo increased his thrust while Tom obliged pushing his two fingers against Romeo’s prostate. He sent the blonde twink into a frenzy. 

Romeo pulled his head from Tom’s dick, replacing his mouth with his hand. Jacking it off. 

“Tom keep doing it, you think you can get your nails to rub against my g-spot” Romeo wanted more physical lust. 

“Like this, and keep sucking I didn’t say stop” Tom raised his other hand onto Romeo’s thighs and slapped them. He felt Romeo’s mouth wrap around his fat cock once more. 

Tom scraped against the boys prostrate making the boy increase his humps. Tom felt something coming from Romeo. 

Tom licked the boys rod, he figured he could play with the boys balls with his spare hand. He did his best to massage them. 

Romeo was in a state. Every time Tom scraped against the g-spot Romeo quickened his pace, and when he felt Tom tickle his balls. Fuck. He needed to distract himself, but what could he do! There was no getting away from it. Him and Tom were in a 69 bliss, Spider Man was clawing inside his hole and now he was playing with his sperm bank. That was it Romeo’s thighs were bouncing In and out of Tom’s roof. 

Tom was pretty sure Romeo was going to flood his throat, he wanted this creamy reward as bad as Romeo wanted to cum. Tom inserted a 3rd finger into the hole. 

Romeo couldn’t hold on, his body was trembling, shaking. The was going to be the biggest orgasm he’d ever had, boys can’t help it. They need attention, they need to cum. Spread their seed and Tom was going to get it. 

Fuck this was it. 

“Arghhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck, fuck, fuck” Romeo screamed with a cock still in his mouth. 

Tom felt the lads dick’s tip expand in his throat and the first wave of hot baby juice released. The boy was a machine. Shot after shot erupted into Holland’s mouth. He couldn’t swallow as fast as Romeo was shooting. Jesus, Brooklyn needed to milk him more, he felt Romeo’s balls change shape- they were definitively emptying. 

The initial 5 shots of thick, long cum was elapsing into concentrated shots of nectar, until the humping began to calm down. Tom enjoyed his prize. Tom inhaled the mix of boy sweat, cum and happiness Romeo was emitting. Tom grabbed the round globes and pushed the thighs further towards his face. 

Romeo slowly pulled his dick out of Tom’s mouth, his face radiating pure bliss.

“You feel better Beckham” Tom had swallowed all the jizz I’m his air pipes.

“That was so intense, sorry I should have warned you. I just needed to cum so bad” Romeo had flipped himself round to face his cum dump. 

“You kidding me, if you would of pulled out I would have been so mad, I didn’t get to see Brooklyn cum, but I got to eat your ass and your load”. 

Romeo smiled, jizz was running out of Tom’s mouth. He felt obliged to clean up the mess. Romeo pushed forward and slurped his own milk from the celebrity. Tom picked up Romeo and sat him back on his lap, both legs spread, they both knew where this had to go next. 

“Now Beckham, you’re going to do your part. I’m going to fuck you now” Tom kissed Romeo and caressed his ass. 

“Suppose my hunk needs his fill too”. Romeo grabbed Tom’s dick and placed it at his entrance all the while sucking on Tom’s neck. The thing is Tom was huge compared to Brooklyn and he wasn’t sure if he could take it. 

Tom pushed Romeo downwards, the first inch of dick enters Romeo. The young boy responds by nipping the hunks neck. Tom’s enjoying seeing the middle child squirm as the cock pushes past the resistance. 

“You trying to give me a hicky Beckham” Tom responded by pushing further, his hole may have been stretched by Brooklyn but Spider-Man had girth. 

“Brooks, Brooks, Brooks” Romeo was hurting and Tom needs to hang on for a second. 

“M’kay, you’ve got a second to readjust”   
“Thanks, fuck you’re hands down wider than Brooklyn’s” Romeo met Tom’s eyes again. 

“Yeah, don’t talk down about your brother like that, he was a mess last night”. Tom pecked Romeo’s cheek. 

“You ready boy” Tom grasped the boys ass again. 

“In a second”.   
“Tell me what Brooks mean?”  
“Alright, suppose it’s the right moment. They’re two twins, booted from the X Factor a few years back. They’re the hottest fucking things I’ve ever seen, and they’re asking for you Romeo. You and Brooklyn. They’re dying to meet you two, I want to fuck them you know. Both together, but they want access to you two first”. Tom pushed into Romeo further and they both moaned as Tom met the halfway mark. 

“Fuck Tom, just wait. I know who they are, why do they want to meet us?” Romeo pleaded for results whilst the foreign invader made himself comfortable in this new home. 

“They want a foursome Romeo” Tom grabbed Romeo’s hips and pushed him down all the way. 

“Fuck, Brooks, Brooks” Romeo pleaded.   
“Thing is now you know what it means, you’re hardly safe anymore” Tom whispered in Romeo’s ear.   
“Now bounce, move your hips up and down and make your Daddy cum”. Tom was adamant that this would happen at his pace. 

Romeo had to readjust to the fire in his ass. He knew his brother was relying on him. He began thrusting up and down but not at the rate Tom wanted. Romeo felt both of Tom’s hand slap him again, Romeo moaned into Tom’s neck. 

“Faster, faster” Romeo grabbed the bottom of Tom’s thighs and tried to quicken his pace to one he was comfortable with. 

Tom grew weary and took over the hump. 

“Lift your bum” Tom slapped Romeo’s cheeks again as a reminder of who was in control. 

Romeo complied in an instant, the pain was subsiding. 

“Don’t worry Daddy’s here” Tom smirked. 

“Fuckkkkkk, Brooks, Brooks, Brooks..... Brooklyn, Brooklyn help” Romeo was shook by how fast Tom was pummelling his ass. 

“He can’t hear you, you came here on your own remember”. Tom was ferociously pounding the younger twink. 

Tom was thrusting his dick into Romeo with such force, the sound of balls slapping against Romeo’s ass, and his strong meaty thighs ripping through the gap between skin was elevating Tom. 

“Argh, argh” Romeo started to enjoy it once more, he rocked his hips into the thrusts. His dick once again back to life. 

“I’m going to breed you Beckham, I own you, you hear. You’re mine. YOU HEAR ME!” Tom slapped the cheeks once more before sticking his tongue to Romeo’s nipples. 

He sucked with force around Romeo’s pecs, Tom bit down in anticipation of the eruption. 

Romeo was now back at full mast and the rush was rising for both. 

“Ah fuck” Tom was like a lion now, roaring with pride and so close. 

“You ready Romeo Beckham, or fuck it’s coming” Tom sucked on Romeo’s neck as the pressure in the boys ass caved in around Tom’s python. 

Tom roared once more whilst pumping his dick. 

“Fuckkkkkkk, argh argh argh argh” Tom shot the most cum into Romeo’s belly that the boy knew he’d ever experience in his life. 

Tom’s jet show took place right inbetween the most accepting and softest butt cheeks in the world. 

Meanwhile Romeo released again spraying his somewhat lesser seed between the two boys faces, his cum splattered their chest, necks and lips. The two mouths were open as the orgasm raged on they both took in Romeo’s seed. It was a powerful set of cum shots. 

When they’d both came down from their highs Tom opened his eyes to a smiling Beckham. 

“Hi” Is all Tom could muster.   
Romeo looked down, back from the heavens, smirking before kissing Tom one more time. 

“Hey, I’m sorry I got so rough there” Tom was asking for some kind of forgiveness. 

“It’s alright, hey will you do me favour” Romeo was like a puppy in need. 

“You want me to delete Brooklyn’s pictures right” Tom reassured Romeo in those words. 

“He’s distraught Tom, and he’s confused and the family don’t need this” Romeo was bouncing again of Tom’s dick, a new kind of flirting. 

“Each to their own I suppose, anyway I don’t need them. I’ve got something better” Tom laughed in hysterics. 

“Ahaha, what’s that” Romeo giggled too. 

“You Romeo Beckham, I’ve got you” Tom met Romeo’s lips once more.

...

The two boys were both redressed now. Tom had to let Romeo go but not before they made out once more. 

“Fuck I’m hard again” Romeo said disappointed that he couldn’t take care of it.   
“Me too, but you gotta go. You’ve got Christmas to spend with your family, tell Brooklyn not to worry” Tom hugged Romeo. 

“Okay, rather spend it with you. Not the fam and Elton John” Romeo was walking to the door. 

Tom giggled, first world problems he thought. 

“And Romeo, please think about Kyle and Josh Brooks. Talk to Brooklyn, you’ll be doing me a favour: I think they’re both on Instagram, hit them up” Tom closed the door. 

Romeo walked back to the exit with his car waiting. He was lost in the moment. 

He began thinking about how easy that was, maybe a bit too easy.

He made it back to the house, buzzing off his new found life. 

Approaching the door his phone vibrated. 

It was Brooklyn “fucking get home now, he’s posted them!! That fucker has put them all online of me and him. Romeo, get out of that maniacs house” Romeo was shook to his core. 

Tom, Tom Holland lied to him. Lied to Brooklyn. Now the whole world knows Brooklyn Beckham secret.


	5. Chapter 5A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn confesses to Romeo how he really feels. Tom’s actions have set off a new chain of events, and the future looks bleak.

Romeo pushed the door open. There was no noise. The house seemed empty. 

“Hello, hello. Anyone in” Romeo bellowed out whilst locking the door. 

“Romeo, thank God you’re safe” Brooklyn had raced down the stairs and into his brothers arms. 

“He fucking uploaded them, he lied. Are you okay, what did he do to you?” Brooklyn relentlessly kissed his brother, pecking his forehead. 

“I can’t believe it, after what I did for him. For you Brooks” Romeo was holding his brother not knowing how to comfort him. Brooklyn Beckham has now been outed to the entire world. 

Brooklyn grasped his phone from his pocket, a thousand sounds screeching from the device. 

“I can’t. I’m sorry I can’t deal with this. I don’t know what to do” Brooklyn threw his head in his hands dropping the phone to the floor. 

“Brooklyn, where is everyone?” Romeo was trying to get an answer from his older bro but the tears were causing them both distress. 

Brooklyn sniffled “They went to the Ramseys, they begged me to come but I convinced Mom that I needed to sober up. They’ll know by now”. 

Both the boys collapsed to the floor, Romeo trying to support Brooklyn. He reached for Brooklyn’s phone and switched it off. 

“First thing you can do is not turn that phone on” Romeo instructed his brother. 

“And the second thing you can do is kiss me” this garnered Brooklyn’s attention. 

“Romeo. My sweet little brother. The only thing I want to do right now is leave this earth” Brooklyn was locked into his eyes. 

“Well that’s not gonna happen, if you’re leaving earth then I’ll be coming with you. But, you need something to distract you right now. Come here, Romeo will make it all better” Romeo straddled his brothers hips, the stench of Tom still lingering. The stench of sex. He moved his head down and kissed Brooklyn. 

Suddenly all of Brooklyn’s troubles seem to stop, what Tom did, the hangover, Nicola. He finally knew what the meaning of a true kiss. Magic, it was magic Brooklyn felt. All the happiness was flowing through him. Romeo was in a dominant mood, their hair brushed over one another in awe of each others lips. 

Romeo let his tongue slip into Brooklyn’s mouth. The pair were in unison as their moods went from happy to horny. 

Brooklyn disconnected. 

“Did you and Tom. Did you two have sex” Brooklyn needed to know. 

“We did, it was rough. But he promised me Brooklyn, he promised he’d delete the photos. You should call him” Romeo was ashamed he’d let this happen to his brother. 

“I’m just so exhausted, two days ago I didn’t even think about sex with another guy. And now. Now I’ve taken a load from Tom Holland, fallen in love with my brother. This feels so wrong but really? Who else could it be. We’ve grown up together, we know eachother so well” Brooklyn was admiring how far he’d come but wasn’t ready for the outing that had happened. 

Romeo smiled, he loved it when his brother was sentimental. All these girlfriends had stopped that. 

“I love you too Brooklyn, it was always you” Romeo chest was pounding so hard, he felt Brooklyn’s too. 

“Romeo, Romeo will you be my...” the pair we’re interrupted by the door swinging open. 

Romeo jumped from Brooklyn across the slippery floor. 

“WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE” Victoria was sprinting across the floor. 

“Vic stop” David bolted after her. 

“Are you a little fag Brooklyn. My first child residing with the dick of another fag in his ass. Do you have any idea what this will do the family. The brand. Me!” Victoria relentlessly slapped Brooklyn. 

“Mom, get off me. What the fuck! You just invited Elton John around” Brooklyn was trying to get through to his Mom. 

“Well he’s not coming anymore. He’s a bad influence, twisted your mind” Brooklyn has his head in his hands whilst Victoria plucked herself up to start pacing. 

“VICTORIA BECKHAM, get upstairs now!” The Beckham clan swooped their heads to the door. All the commotion made the front door opening go unnoticed. 

Elton John and David Furnish were stood in the hallway. 

“Elton, I...” Victoria ran over to her “friend” to embrace him in a hug but Elton rejected the advance. 

“After everything we spoke about. Everything I told you and David. Everything better women than you endured in the fight for equality. Everything me and Diana fought for all those years ago. Yet your self-indulgence in this image has driven you to hate of your own son. Get upstairs now” Elton walked with a cane, not for health. But for style. It was Christmas after all. 

“Elton, I’m so sorry you heard that. This isn’t what Brooklyn needs. Victoria turned back around, frail. Approaching the stair well she made it upstairs leaving with Elton. 

Elton looked down onto the clan, turned to Brooklyn “Merry Christmas Brooklyn, off your phone, open your presents, I’ll deal with your Mom. He gave a smile to Brooklyn and a wink to his husband. 

Both David’s helped Brooklyn up “don’t listen to her Brooks, we’ll sort this” David B grabbed his son, supporting him into the front room. 

They all sat opposite one another of the couches. David was trying to meet his sons gaze to comfort him but Brooklyn was blankly staring deeply into nothingness. His world had been shattered and the press have the best story of the year. 

“We should wait for Mom” Romeo let sly. 

“Fine, but who wants a drink?” David Furnish slapped his legs and made heist to the drinks cabinet. 

“Spot of Whiskey for Brooklyn I think, oh David what a great selection” Furnish was admiring the drinks whilst David B moved Romeo so he could sit next to his son. 

“Brooklyn, you wanna talk it over. You’re safe here mate” David B hugged his child, knowing the immense repercussions were yet to come. 

Brooklyn collapses into his Dad’s arms. He thought he knew it all but the world had played him a fresh deck of cards. 

“No Dad. I don’t even know what to say. I’m so fucking sorry” Brooklyn wailed into David’s arms. 

“Oh mate come here, you’ve got nothing to say sorry for. I just thought we were honest about everything. Your Mom really loves you but it was just a shock” David knee his Son and his wife would come round. 

“You don’t have to be down here. You can get some rest if you want. I think you need some space and sleep. But maybe lay off the sex for now” Brooklyn giggled at his Dad’s joke. 

“Can Romeo come with me I need him” Brooklyn was still in tears but the offer to disconnect from the family was kind. 

“I’ll come with you bro” Romeo placed his hand on his older brothers. 

“Yeah, you two take all the time you need” David planted a kiss of Brooklyn’s forehead. 

David Furnish had finished his tray. “Before you go have a shot of this, and take this with you. You too Romeo” Furnish handed over a shot of Vodka to the pair. 

“Well I’m not to sure about that David” Daddy David didn’t think Moore booze is what his sons needed. 

“It’ll take the edge off, lighten up Beckham it’s bloody Christmas. We’re just getting started” both Brooklyn and Romeo took the shot glasses. 

“Cheers” the pair said in unison. 

“Fuck that’s strong, Dad what the hell do you keep in that cabinet” Romeo was whinging. 

“Oh you two are lightweights, we use to neck this shit at half time. Swear that’s how I scored that many goals” David laughed hysterically. 

“And Brooklyn, Elton will sort your Mom out by the way. He’s good like that” David Furnish consoled Brooklyn. 

“Thank you Dave, I’m so glad you two are here” Brooklyn’s attitude had changed to them, only this morning he’d called them. Well. Freaks basically. 

Romeo grabbed Brooklyn by the arm.

“Dad, where are Cruz and Harper?” Brooklyn asked. 

“They’re still at the Ramseys, when I saw the panic in Mom’s eyes I knew she was gonna flip. I’ll pick them up later. Gordon’s got all you lot some gifts anyway so they’re being entertained” David sipped his whiskey.

....

Romeo and Brooklyn headed for the eldest siblings room and shut the door. 

“Brooklyn, are you okay?” Romeo cusped his brothers face, looking for some happiness in this darkness. 

Brooklyn wouldn’t make eye contact, he stared into Romeo’s shoulder. 

Romeo bear hugged his brother, but Brooklyn wasn’t reciprocating. They stayed there for some time, Romeo wasn’t frustrated that he couldn’t get a response. He just wanted his brother to know he was present. They were going to get through this together. But Romeo’s efforts must have spurred something, he felt Brooklyn’s arms and hands reach upwards. He was hugging back. 

“Brooklyn, you wanted to say something earlier. Before Mom barged in and ruined it. What was it?” The two stayed hugging, neither one wanting to disconnect. 

Brooklyn felt ready to speak because it was something he was actually ready to say. He spoke softly into Romeo’s shoulders. 

“Will you be my boyfriend brother”. 

Romeo was flustered. Frozen in this space. He knew the answer, but couldn’t respond. He caught feelings for Brooklyn so many years back but this was a new frontier, he saw how his Mom freaked at Brooklyn being outed. The whole world media would be hounding him for weeks, months, they’d never let him rest. But, Romeo knew that Brooklyn didn’t have to face it alone. 

Brooklyn left his brother’s shoulder, Romeo’s was rarely mute. 

“Romeo?” Brooklyn voice resonated inside Romeo’s head. 

The younger was ready to answer. 

“Yes, yeah. I mean... I’ll be your boyfriend” Romeo got this response right. 

All the happiness in the world streamed back into Brooklyn’s face. He smiled, it was contagious. The sadness, it simply went away. 

Romeo caught on but wanted to officiate the romance with a make out session. 

He grabbed Brooklyn in a new way. A passionate way. Romeo brushed his lips agains Brooklyn’s, their Beckham hair brushed against one another, both their hearts flipping and what they’d confessed. And what was yet come. 

Brooklyn’s tongue asked his brother for entrance and the two engaged in blatant physical love. Brooklyn rubbed his tongue against Romeo’s and the younger boy accepted the wanted intrusion. Romeo grabbed the back of Romeo’s head wanting further contact. Brooklyn pulled back. 

“I love you Romeo”  
“I love you too Brooklyn” 

“Gay” Brooklyn chuckled.  
“Yeah, I think we are”

Both the boys beamed vibrantly. 

Brooklyn, we got a long day ahead. And I think you need a shower” Romeo playfully pushed Brooklyn. 

“Says you, I can smell SpiderMan on you” Brooklyn teased back. 

“I’ll shower, but why don’t yah join me” Brooklyn was giddy, horny and not wanting his brother to leave him. 

“I don’t know, it’s bad luck to see the boyfriend naked on Christmas Day” Romeo replied. 

“Romeo, shut the fuck up” Brooklyn’s signature catchphrase. 

The pair dropped their clothes and headed for the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 5B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn and Romeo officiate their relationship.

Romeo closed the door behind Brooklyn. 

Brooklyn was checking himself out in the mirror, he raised his arms and flexed his biceps. Romeo was admiring the close up. His perk ass on show. 

“Liking the view... boyfriend” Brooklyn winked at Romeo in the reflection. 

Romeo composed himself, at least from the waist up. His dick was raging. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot Brooklyn come here” Romeo offered his hand. 

Brooklyn swayed over, his masculinity in tact once more. 

Romeo moved to his brothers face, motioning for a kiss. They closed the gap with their dicks rubbing against each other both the boys leaking pre-cum. The brothers dicks were thriving, foreskin stretched back. 

Romeo grabbed his brothers bum and gave it a playful squeeze. 

Brooklyn moaned into the kiss.

He then slapped his brothers ass. 

Another moan. Their bear bodies hugging one another, doing anything for closer skin on skin contact. 

Romeo got a clever idea. He brought his right hand to Brooklyn’s hole. Playing with his entrances 

Brooklyn gasped. “Fuck man, I just thought. I mean I know you said you wanted to go there. I just assumed. I just assumed I was the giver here”. 

“Brooklyn, if there’s one thing I wanna do right now. I wanna fuck you” Romeo insisted. 

“Another time bro” Brooklyn didn’t care that his brother wanted to fuck him. But he didn’t want to do it right now. 

Romeo was disappointed, but still had got the hots at the thought of fingering Brooklyn. 

“Turn around, bend over the counter” Romeo pointed his brother to the mirrors edge. 

Brooklyn thought it over, it did feel awesome when Tom played with his hole, well ruined it. He complied. His ass was now exposed. 

Romeo dick raised another inch at the sight. He kneeled to the floor. Grabbed both ass cheeks and spread them. Then Romeo dived in with his tongue. 

“Oh shit Rome’s, rim me!” Brooklyn grabbed the back of Romeo’s head from behind and pushed him deeper. 

Romeo licked at the holes entrance, he swiped left and right with his tongue. The pucker was wet, oozing with the young blondes spit.

“Ah fuck, it’s soooo good bro” Brooklyn eyes were closed. 

Romeo’s head was being pushed hard against Brooklyn’s ass. 

He darted his tongue up and down sending his brother mad. He pushed his tongue and head further into the deep.

Romeo felt rooted between his brothers legs. He reached up and around for Brooklyn’s dick, tugging with speed. His wanted a rhythm. 

“Ah man, this is awesome” Brooklyn was still pushing his brother into his ass, needing more but the simultaneous wank was great. 

Romeo pulled back for air. 

“Fuck Romeo’s why’d you stop” Brooklyn spoke to soon, Romeo dives backed in and picked up his cock jerking. This time he brought his finger to the crack, the precum from Brooklyn’s cum made a great lube. 

“Dude, just enter me” Brooklyn jumped, Romeo fingered his brother and immediately found his male g-spot. Romeo had let go of his right hand to invade Brooklyn’s rear end but brought his left back to the attention to the full mast below the oldest belly. 

Brooklyn added his hand to Romeo’s and they wanked his cock together. Romeo let a 2nd enter and rubbed the spot that was sending Brooklyn into a frenzy. 

They two wanked Brooklyn’s cock. Rapidly they stretched his dick hard. Romeo let his 3rd finger in, while still rimming the hole. Brooklyn’s grinding hips were pushing back against Romeo’s head with power, but the pleasure he was giving him made up for the head fuck. 

Romeo had stopped moving his hand on Brooklyn’s dick because he was doing it all for him. 

The pressure and rush was rising in Brooklyn and he sought release, but he had to reward his brother for all the hard work. 

“Shit, Romeo as my boyfriend I should tell you that.... fuck I’m just gonna turn around” Brooklyn span around and Romeo grabbed his rod. In one swoop deep throating him. There wasn’t much room for adjustment because Brooklyn’s cock was already pulsing. Romeo clamped down and prepared for the explosion. 

“Argghhhhhhhhh, oh baby. Romeo, Romeo, Romeo. Yeah, yeah, yeah” Brooklyn was hideously horny and this tension needed to be let out. 

The head expanded, the dick vibrated harshly. Romeo’s tongue felt the cum shoot from the balls and into his mouth. 

The white, thick cream of his boyfriend coated his mouth. Romeo gagged, but he needed this badly. The cum rained in his throat and Romeo gladly swallowed. He grabbed Brooklyn’s ass for support.

“Fuck, fuck” The cum was settling down, but as Brooklyn was pulling out a final hard spurt covered Romeo’s mouth. 

“Mmmmm Brooklyn I want more of those first prizes” Romeo looked up and winked. 

“Oh fuck, my shit. You’re the best boyfriend ever” 

“Glad you liked it, I belong to you now, and you belong to me” Romeo hugged his brothers legs, his mouth stained with his brothers baby juice. 

“Yeah boyfriend, you keep giving them like and we’ll get married” Brooklyn slapped his cock against Romeo’s face, droplets of cum fled Brooklyn’s dick in an effort to join the fun. 

“One day baby” Romeo rebounded back with quick quip. 

Brooklyn’s dick was softening but Romeo still needed to get off. 

Romeo stood up. 

“Open your Mouth Romeo, I wanna clean up” Brooklyn commanded, Romeo stuck his tongue out with a smile. Brooklyn laughed but made a move. 

“Ummmmmm that feels good” Romeo tried to say. 

Brooklyn was sucking the cum from Romeo’s mouth, he lapped around seducing his jizz back into his body. He ate all his load. 

Brooklyn made an effort to swallow it all, he was surprised at how much he produced. 

He kissed his brother once more. 

“Fuck Brooklyn, thanks” Romeo replied again, his hair covering his face but the ecstasy of love still a spotlight in both the boys. 

“I need to clean up and you need to take care of that” Brooklyn pointed down. “It looks delicious, but let’s get in the shower. 

Romeo slapped his brothers ass. 

“You’ve got the best, perky ass Brooklyn, Romeo likes the view”. 

“Is that what we’re doing now, talking about us in the 3rd person, Brooklyn loves Romeo” Brooklyn smirked and started the water, whilst it warmed he turned to his boyfriend. 

“I don’t want anything to come between us, what you did with Tom. That was awesome, thank you for trying” Brooklyn thanked him. 

I mean, it’s not like I didn’t enjoy it. But I love you Brooklyn, it’s always been you. It had to be you” Romeo wrapped his arms around his brother. 

Brooklyn looked down to the floor, his smile infectious. He gave a slap to Romeo’s boner. 

“Brooklyn, Tom told me to hit up these brothers. I mean it was a safe word when he was... having sex with me. He told me about this pair Kyle and Josh Brooks, I looked them up when you were wailing with Dad” Romeo explained. 

“Fuck sake, I wasn’t wailing” Brooklyn met his brothers eyes, this seemed important to him. 

“Yes you were, anyway. They wanna meet us and play around I think. What do you think?” Romeo was teasing his brother, Brooklyn loved to experiment. As kids he was first to climb the old oak tree’s in the back, surf, ride the higher rollercoaster. He was a thrill seeker and his new lust for boy and boy sex would be no different. 

“Are they hot?” Brooklyn asked. 

“Yes, they’re incredibly hot. Fuck that Josh guy, and Kyles a twink” Romeo was dreaming of what he wanted. 

“Hey, hey. I don’t mind if you find them hot but you’re my boyfriend” they both chuckled. 

“But M’kay, if you want to meet them then sure we can find them” Brooklyn rode the wave of enthusiasm. 

“Thanks Brooks” Romeo was giddy. 

“Come on let’s hop in” Brooklyn grabbed Romeo’s hand. 

“Mmmmm, this is nice. We need to really scrub Romeo, we’ve both got at least the stench of two sex session, well three now.” Brooklyn playfully slapped Romeo’s ass and pecked his lips. 

“Yeah, but Brooklyn what about my boner. It’s pretty raging and I need to cum. You’ll give me blue balls” Romeo rubbed his cock and puckered his lips. 

“You honestly think I’d forget about my boyfriends needs” Brooklyn exclaimed quite seriously. 

“Did you?” Romeo hit back. 

“Course not” Brooklyn grabbed Romeo’s rod and tugged it back and forth. 

“Fuck, don’t set it off yet” Romeo moaned. 

“Okay, well first. Can you soap up my back” The water flowed over their heads, steam rising. 

Romeo grabbed the body soap, squeezed enough into his palm and caressed it over Brooklyn’s strong upper back. The soap fell along his back into his ass crack. 

“Fuck, that is a sight” Romeo let out. 

“Will you stop ogling me” Brooklyn teased back. 

“Sorry, but you are my boyfriend aren’t you” Romeo pushed into Brooklyn. 

“Yeah, you are. Hand me the soap” Brooklyn turned back around motioning for the body lavender. 

Romeo handed it him. He squeezed some on his hand, his head blocking the water from any disruption. He squeezed a handful of his hand and lubed up Romeo’s cock. 

He turned back around and bent over the shower rack leaning on the wall. Brooklyn reached back round and latched onto his boyfriends dick. He guided it to his hole. 

“Oh, we doing this now” Romeo moved forward and gave Brooklyn a passionate kiss on the neck. 

“Yeah, I think we are. I don’t wanna wait, I want to pleasure you. I want it, do you want to” Brooklyn quizzed. 

“Yes, dear God. Yes” Romeo pushed forward and Brooklyn pulled him forward into his entrance. 

“Alright, you sure you don’t need loosing up. I mean” Romeo seemed a tad tense. 

“Romeo, you did more than enough before. Just relax” Brooklyn wanted this and he knew his brother did. He just had to get him past his known panicky phase. 

“Okay, like this” Romeo kept pushing forward, Brooklyn had released his grip on his boyfriends cock. 

“I think it’s in” Romeo tapped his brothers shoulder. 

“Yeah, fuck I can feel it. Push in a bit more” Brooklyn was poised to make this work. 

“Okay, just tell me if you need to stop” Romeo said. 

“Fuck you’ve got so much more girth than I thought. Man, you’re so hard” Brooklyn panted as Romeo pushed deeper. 

“Do you think I should pull out a bit?” Romeo asked. 

“Hmmmmm, what. Yeah do that” Brooklyn liked his brothers cock in his bum. It felt more intimate than when Tom mercilessly fucked him raw. 

Romeo pulled out a bit. 

They both moaned. 

“Fuck Brooklyn this is ace” Romeo wanted his dick, deeper, faster and harder. 

“Fuck, even on this end it’s fantastic. You’re definitely doing this to me a lot” Brooklyn turned his head asking for a kiss. 

Romeo obliged, he pushed his whole body into Brooklyn to make the connection of lips and penetration. 

“Mmmmmm” Brooklyn disconnected from the kiss and faced back forward. 

“You gonna fuck me or what Romeo?” Brooklyn’s frenzy of sex hit a new high. 

“Oh, just you wait” Romeo replied cheekily. 

Romeo pushed his hips forward, rocking his dick inside Brooklyn’s butt with new speed. 

“Yeah boy, make it yours. Claim my ass. Claim your boyfriends ass” Brooklyn dirty talk only made Romeo thrust further. 

“Oh bro, I mean boyfriend. Your ass feels so good. It’s so warm, it’s like hugging my cock” Romeo was enjoying fucking his toy boy. 

“Here grab this, squeeze it onto your dick” Brooklyn handed the body soap back to Romeo.

“Yes Beckham” Romeo giggled. 

He generously squeezed a handful onto his dick but maintained his pounding. The lube was coating Brooklyn’s insides and splashing around his thick thighs. 

“Oh Jesus Brooklyn, this makes it so much hotter. I really wanna fuck you hard. Please Brooklyn” Romeo begged his brother. 

“Hey, what did I say it’s your boyfriend and your ass. You can fuck me whenever my boy needs his release. If he’s stressed, a long, hard day (Brooklyn insinuated the point by pushing back harshly into his brother, demanding more fucking). And your ass is mine too”. 

“Brother these fuck sessions better not stop after this, sex boyfriends for life” Romeo slapped Brooklyn’s right ass check. 

“Sex boyfriends for life” Brooklyn bellowed back. 

Romeo kissed his brothers neck and increased the tempo of fucks. 

“Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah” Brooklyn moaned loudly. 

“Yeah baby you like that?” Romeo was becoming more a top by the moment. 

Romeo drilled his cock repeatedly into the hole. The bum slapping, cock and ass bathed in lube from the soap was only increasing Romeo’s need to jizz. 

“Oh fuck, just like that” Brooklyn moaned back. 

Romeo banged his brothers hole relentlessly, the fuck never stopping. He lost no energy just a persistence to breed Brooklyn. 

“Fuck, Brooklyn. Lie down” Romeo pulled out. 

“I’m not sure it’s gonna work in the tub” Brooklyn replied. 

“I SAID FUCKING LIE DOWN AND LIFT YOUR LEGS UP” Romeo screamed at his brother. 

Brooklyn smirked sadistically at the domination of his younger man. What had he done? This was a side to Romeo he’d never seen before. 

“I’ll do my best” the tub was big enough for the finale of fucks but Brooklyn didn’t want his family to hear the banging. That was the thinking a split second ago but now he didn’t give a flying fuck. 

Brooklyn lay down, arms behind his head and ass in the air. 

Romeo laid a top of Brooklyn and slipped back into his rightful place. 

“Oh fuck yeah” Brooklyn cried out. 

“Yeah baby, you want my cum” Romeo began his manly thrusts once more. 

“Fuck, cum in me boyfriend. Make me yours, lay your claim” Brooklyn let these words escape before pulling his brothers head down for a rough kiss. 

The two necked effortlessly, their boy on boy make out was pushing Romeo further into oblivion. 

Brooklyn had one final clever idea. 

The shower had wet Romeo’s ass and he used his hands to spread his fat ass enough to slip a finger in from each hand into the chasm. 

“Ah fuck Brooklyn, do it. Make me cum” Romeo screamed highly, all the time still drilling his brothers ass. 

Brooklyn resumed their kiss and used the force of the thrust to let his fingers bang his brothers behind. 

Romeo couldn’t hold on, he needed to let his seed out and it had to happen now. 

“Oh shit, I’m gonna cum!” Romeo broke the kiss and pushed his head into Brooklyn’s neck for support. 

Romeo’s balls drew up and the first of the cum ruptured up his cock, the force sent them both wild. 

“Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh” Romeo was wincing with this orgasm. 

“Ah fuck Romeo, yeah baby that’s it. Give your seed to Brooklyn, keep going. Get it all out”. Brooklyn’s eyes were closed and Romeo’s ass had clenched around his fingers. The cum kept shooting into Brooklyn’s ass, filling his belly with a load of spunk. 

“Ahhhhhh, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn Beckham” Romeo was still going, he humped harder each time making them both a riot. 

Finally, the orgasm calmed. The cum was teetering off but Romeo felt unbelievable. 

“Romeo, you’ve made me so happy” He hasn’t even noticed that Romeo was giving him a hickey. 

Romeo’s dick was stalling now.

“I’m so proud of you Rome’s. You claimed me. You made this relationship official that’s for sure” Brooklyn slapped Romeo’s ass making the younger boy gasp. 

“Brooklyn, I fucking love you so much” Romeo raised his head and made eye contact. 

“You enjoy that” Brooklyn winked. 

“I can’t even begin to explain how good that felt, you’re the best brother and boyfriend I could ever ask for” Romeo pecked his brother lips and slid out of Brooklyn. 

“Ah fuck that felt incredible when you pulled out” Brooklyn exclaimed. 

“Feels good don’t it” Romeo got up and turned the shower off. 

“Want me to clean up” Romeo laid a top of his brother and felt around his hole. 

“No, I want to keep it inside me. It is yours after all” Brooklyn beamed. 

“Yikes I’d be pretty annoyed if you didn’t keep my seed in you. Can’t believe I get to have sex with Brooklyn Beckham” Romeo nervously laughed. 

“Well we can do it any time, but I want some sleep and you’re coming with me to bed” Brooklyn motioned Romeo to stand. 

“Fuck I was pretty comfortable there” Romeo grumbled. 

“Me too, but least we stay warm in bed” Brooklyn went for a towel and dried off. 

“Should we set an alarm, it is Christmas we should probably see the fam later” Romeo mentioned. 

“Nah they’re already pissed off at me, what’s one night away gonna do. We’ll see them tomorrow, they’ll understand. I’m whacked” Brooklyn finished drying off and Romeo dropped his towel. 

“I’m not arguing, a night in bed with my boyfriend is better than any Christmas present they can get me” Romeo headed for the door and bolted it shut. 

“I love it when you call me your boyfriend” Brooklyn stared in awe at his sibling. 

“Well I am ain’t I” Romeo replied. He glanced at Brooklyn’s face who emitted a great radiance of love. Romeo rummaged in the draw. 

“What you looking for” Brooklyn had hopped in bed, the night light on. Still light out but he hadn’t slept in 36 hours. 

“Pyjamas” Romeo replied whilst searching. 

“Why” Brooklyn scoffed. 

“I just thought” Romeo felt awkward, he just assumed Brooklyn wanted his body to himself. 

“Boyfriend get in bed we’re sleeping nude and happy. This is gonna be the best kip I’ve ever had” Brooklyn yanked the duvet back and Romeo headed over. 

Romeo settled under the sheets beneath Brooklyn but enough for the older lad to embrace his blonde twink. 

“This feels nice” Brooklyn closed his eyes. 

“Yeah, it’s feels so good to be with you like this Brooklyn” Romeo closed his eyes. 

“I can’t believe everything that’s happened, I mean with Nicola and Tom, you don’t have to deal with the press alone Brooklyn. You’ll never have to be alone again” Romeo spoke softly but Brooklyn had drifted off and the only response he got was a deep snore. 

“Goodnight bro, goodnight boyfriend” and with that Romeo hit the light and joined his brother in sleep, as equals.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap between the last chapter and this one. Hope you enjoy!

Romeo head was pounding badly. He was spurring awake, oblivious to where he was. The cold brought him back into the moment. Cries were spooking his mind and he slowly opened his eyes. His head felt like it’d been hit by a truck. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” The sound was unmistakably his brother. 

The light wasn’t friendly to Romeo’s eyes. He needed to know what was going on. 

Finally, the boy had realised the extent of the situation. 

Brooklyn was being pounded hard by another guy. What the fuck was his boyfriend doing. Romeo tried to get up but his hands were locked behind him, he was handcuffed to a chair. 

“Ah, Romeo back with us then” Romeo gazed up, it was him. The boy who outed his brother was once again in their life. 

“Tom, Tom what the fuck is going on. Where am I. Who the fuck is shagging my brother” Romeo roared in anger. 

“Calm down Romeo, don’t you remember what happened” Tom circled Romeo in his chair. 

“You bastard, why am I handcuffed?”

He was naked just like Brooklyn, he couldn’t make out who was ripping his boyfriend apart, but he was enraged. 

There was a blemish of memory from the last few hours but it was too faint. 

“Tom, why the fuck did you release those pictures. Why did you put Brooklyn through that” Romeo snapped. 

Suddenly Brooklyn’s moans stopped and the figure a top of him rose up. His dick slipped from Brooklyn’s ass and a loud, wet pop escaped the older brothers mouth. 

“Because I told him too” The naked boy hopped from the bed and the view came into sight. 

“Who the fuck are you, why am I tied up. Why the fuck are you doing shagging my brother” Romeo bounced up and down. 

“Wow, careful you don’t wanna get too excited. You can’t get hard, look down” the figure spoke. Tom had returned to Romeo’s View and pointed to Romeo’s crotch. 

Romeo hadn’t even noticed it, he looked down. 

“What the fuck is that” Romeo cried. 

“It’s a cage, it fits over your dick. Stops you getting hard” The man spoke and when Romeo looked up he knew who this was. It clicked. 

“Hi Romeo, my names Josh Brooks. And so happy you’re here, with me. Meet my brother Kyle” Josh waved and in came the twink boy he was talking about. 

“So nice to see you Romeo” Kyle Brooks was fully clothed, his perk frame sent Romeo a tad wild. 

“Kyle, why don’t you strip for the Beckham Boys” Josh taunted his brother and Romeo. 

“With pleasure” Kyle pushed both Tom and Josh out of his eye sight. 

“Romeo, I’ve been so looking forward to meeting you” Kyle knelt on the floor at his knees. 

Romeo was panting heavily. 

“Romeo, don’t do anything they tell you. Those sick perverted freaks won’t stop. I’m so sorry bro I got you into this” Brooklyn screamed out, he seemed handcuffed too. 

“Oh dear Tom it seems our guest is getting restless again. Take this” Josh handed what looked like a whip to Tom. 

“You sure about this Josh, this just seems a little fucked up” Tom saw the distress in both boys. 

“Tom, be quiet and do exactly what I say or that little tape of you and your brothers may just get out” Josh replied with a sadistic tone. 

“Sorry Josh, no don’t do that” Tom seemed panicked. 

Tom grabbed the whip and moved behind Brooklyn. 

“Beckham, all fours doggy style” Tom ordered. 

Brooklyn had felt the wrath of these lads and wasn’t in a mood to bite back. He got on all fours. 

“Please Tom, let us go. Why are you doing this” Brooklyn pleaded. 

Tom smashed the whip against Brooklyn’s ass. 

“Ahhhhhhhhh” Brooklyn howled our in pain. 

“Hey Josh, you mind if I give him a fuck. He just looks so vulnerable right now” Tom was nude now and was ready to have another go at Brooklyn’s ass. 

“Make sure he gets a good seeing too Tom” Josh was still locked in a eye war with Romeo he was seething in anger. 

Why is my brother outed to the whole fucking world “ Romeo persisted. 

Josh knelt in front of the younger boy. 

“Tom has been a great help. He had his friend Jake snapped some photos of him and Brooklyn fucking in that cubicle. Made sure he got Brooklyn’s face alright. Tom’s is just a little too blurred” Josh admitted with confidence. 

“But, why what has Brooklyn done to you” Romeo was asking for sympathy. 

“We haven’t met before Romeo, but me and my brother Kyle did a gig a while back. The X Factor. You heard of that?” Josh asked, still fully naked. 

“Yeah” Romeo gulped but nodded back. He was starting to feel exhausted, all that energy to fight against the ropes was making him drowsy. 

“Arghhhh” Brooklyn winced at Tom slipping into him. 

“You like that boy” Tom slapped Brooklyn’s ass. 

“Fuckkkkkk” Brooklyn moaned. 

“Sounds like those two are having fun. The gig was cancelled. The story goes me and Kyle were let go because I assaulted my ex-girlfriend. Was a great cover story by ITV and that evil bastard entity Syco had a hand in it too. 

Nothing could be further from the truth, well why don’t you tell him Kyle” Josh looked up at his brother. 

Kyle lent down, the pair were perched in front of Romeo on their knees. Kyle lent forward and made out with Josh, they heavily leaned into one another. It wasn’t like a kiss that Romeo and Brooklyn knew, it seemed destructive. 

Finally they broke ranks. 

“We were kicked off Romeo because me and Josh were having sex. Me and Josh are boyfriends. Just like you and Brooklyn” Kyle laughed out the admission. 

“It’s taken years to rebuild any credibility. And we’ve watched everyone our age surpass us. Some people made their fortune, and some people didn’t. You and Brooklyn have been handed a life of pure luxury and haven’t worked a day in your life” Josh was foaming with rage. 

“I’m 17 and it’s not our fault we were born into ridiculous wealth” Romeo snapped back but this new wave of tiredness was enduring.

“That’s right, it isn’t. But, I think it’s high time someone brought you down to reality. So what happens next is your own doing. We’re all gonna have one massive sex session. What do you say?” Josh cusped Romeo’s face. 

“What do you say Romeo, wanna have an orgy?” Josh had dropped the hard man reteric. 

“You handcuffed me and Brooklyn up against are will, the guy who outed the brother to the entire world is currently fucking my boyfriend and now you want.... you want” Romeo’s eyes had shut. 

“Romeo, Romeo” Josh and Kyle were shaking him. 

“Brooklyn, listen to me. I can get you out of here but just keep moaning while they’re distracted” Tom whispered into Brooklyn’s ear, he still kept up the fucking. 

“Okay, okay, just hurry up” Brooklyn faintly spoke back. 

Tom unhand cuffed Brooklyn. 

Brooklyn had the strength, after seeing the state of his boyfriend, to launch Tom off him. 

“Hey, hey what the fuck have you done to my brother” Brooklyn was in a frenzy. 

Josh and Kyle fell back from Romeo. 

“Romeo, Romeo wake up buddy. Romeo” Brooklyn was shaking his younger sibling and the tears were starting. 

“Josh, what fucking dosage did you slip him” Kyle shouted. 

“Is he okay” Tom stood up. 

“I swear if you bastards have done anything to him, I’ll kill all of you twice. What the fuck did you slip us both” Brooklyn stood upright and grabbed Josh, he pulled him up and thought him against the wall. They both stood nude and Josh was smiling. 

“It was Rohypnol, you got the same dose. Relax” Josh reported back. 

“The date rape drug” Brooklyn screamed back. 

“That’s the one” Josh quipped back. 

Brooklyn was internally screaming, him and his brother had been drugged and kidnapped. Romeo wasn’t just a boyfriend. he was his brother. It didn’t take long for Brooklyn to decide what happened next. He took a hard long look at his new nemesis and took the best decision he had. 

Brooklyn smashed his head into Josh’s. He head butted him with a force he wasn’t even sure he had. Josh fell back and collapsed into the wall. He slumped too the floor. 

“Fuck Brooklyn I think you knocked him out” Tom patted him on the shoulder. 

“Get the fuck off me” Brooklyn forced Tom’s hand away from him and pushed the older guy back. 

“Brooklyn, I think we got the doses wrong. You’re 21 he’s 17 we gave you the same dose” Kyle was reclothing trying to calm Brooklyn down. 

Brooklyn took one look at Kyle and simply said “Run”. 

Kyle scampered. 

“Brooklyn you gotta let me take a look at him” Tom was slowly stepping towards to an enraged Brooklyn. 

“You, you fucking ruined everything. You outed me, to the whole media and look what’s happened to Romeo” Brooklyn was in a panic. 

“Listen, I didn’t out you. Josh has a video of me with my brothers. Fuck that was a good night” Tom gleamed to the sky. 

“You absolute arse hole, how could you betray me like that” Brooklyn pushed and punched Tom’s chest. 

“Brooklyn. BROOKLYN. Calm down” Tom just grabbed Brooklyn’s arms. 

“If I didn’t do it then I would have been ruined” Tom explained. 

“How the fuck did me and Romeo even get here” Brooklyn snapped. 

“Don’t you remember? Romeo texted Josh, said you were into the idea of meeting. You met him and Kyle at Heaven. You had so many guys come onto you, your first public outing since you well... came out. Think there’s a few hundred thousand photos online by now” Tom gleefully explained. 

“And then what happened? “Brooklyn was beginning to calm down. 

“Josh slipped you and Romeo some drugs, he text me and told me to meet him here. I don’t enjoy doing any of this Brooklyn” Tom had thumped his chest. 

“You fucking rat, me and Romeo drugged. And then I wake up handcuffed with that monster fucking me” Brooklyn returned to anger. 

“I had no choice” Tom approached Romeo. 

“He’ll be alright Brooklyn, he just needs some sleep” Tom parted Romeo’s hair. 

“I did get you out of those hand cuffs Brooklyn” Tom was still stroking Romeo’s hair. 

“Yeah and now you’re going into them” Brooklyn grabbed Tom’s right hand and quickly clipped the cuffs in, the other to the bed frame. 

“Come on Brooklyn, don’t do this” Tom wasn’t upset, he found it hot. 

“Right now I think you’re right. That dose has just knocked Romeo out but if you ever want to see this key again then we’re going live to my Instagram page right now. You’re gonna come out too the world. Pay back is a bitch” Brooklyn laughed. 

“I’m not doing that, you fucking twit why would I do that? I’ve just spent the last 3 months stopping Josh outing me” Tom lashed back. 

“Okay, well then my driver will come get me and Romeo, I’ll send the Paparazzi here anyway. What they’ll find is two naked boys and you hand cuffed to a bed. Choice is yours Tom” Brooklyn has his phone ready. 

“Instagram or phone, tell me which app to open”. 

“Please don’t do this, it’ll ruin me” A tear rolled down Tom’s cheek. 

“5 seconds”  
“5,4,3,2” 

“Instagram, if were going to do this then at least I get to control it. Can I at least get some clothes on” Tom wasn’t comfortable and needed a way out. He looked over at Romeo who was nude and knocked out. The cage still around his dick, he was pretty sure Kyle had the key to that. Suddenly he got a very clever idea. 

“Good boy, put this over you” Brooklyn threw the sweat covered sheet over him He opened Instagram and flipped the camera to his face. 

“Hi world, I wanna thank you for all the support you’ve showed me over the last few days. Coming out is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. But it’s comforting knowing I’ve set the stage for others to identify as LGBT+. I love you all so much. Me and Tom Holland are here and he’s got something to say. He wants to do it with me because we’re friends. Over to you Tom” Brooklyn flipped the camera onto a half nude Tom. 

The views were racking in now, comments like ‘Fuck Tom and Brooklyn, I ship them so hard’ ‘We love you Brooklyn’ ‘Come on Tom what’s up’. 

“Hi everyone Tom Holland here, I’ve got something to tell you...” Tom was smirking. 

“I’m sat with Brooklyn and his brother Romeo, he’s a little too shy to come on camera right now”.

Brooklyn knew this was going off script. 

“Well, world. I have something to tell you. Brooklyn and Romeo are in a gay relationship and fuck every night” Tom shrugged his shoulders. 

“There Brooklyn did it for you” Tom looked at the black haired boy. 

Tom wasn’t going to win this. 

“Yeah right” Brooklyn knelt down, with his phone covering them both (it looked like they were shirtless) he tongued Tom live on Instagram. The comments erupted. Tom didn’t fight this. Brooklyn kissed Tom with disdain, but it was necessary to fix the fuck up Tom just caused. 

Brooklyn pulled back with a fake smile. 

“That was nice... boyfriend” Brooklyn gave his fake boyfriend a kiss. 

The comments were exploding and Brooklyn’s phone was like a bomb, constantly vibrating and flashing. 

He needn’t look. 

“Boyfriend, Brooklyn what’s going on” Brooklyn and Tom looked back. 

Romeo was awake and his face was burning with anger. 

“Romeo, I can explain” Brooklyn looked back in panic. 

“No you can’t” Tom pulled Brooklyn into a deep kiss knowing Romeo was confused, raging and hard (the cage was working). 

Romeo wanted a pretty good answer to what he’d woken up to. 

“Over and out world” Brooklyn smiled and knocked his phone off. 

Fuck what had he done.


	8. Chapter 7

Romeo couldn’t believe the sight in front of him. Not too long ago him and Brooklyn had professed their love for one another. Yet, he’d come back around to being dumped for the guy that ruined Brooklyn’s life. 

“Romeo, thank fuck you’re alright. Here let me help you” Brooklyn scampered to Romeo. 

“Oh, boyfriend come back” Tom hysterically laughed. 

“Tom shut up, you’ve caused enough damage” Brooklyn sparked back. 

“It’s a rollercoaster this relationship” Tom was pushing Brooklyn, but he did find the light side. 

“Romeo, what did you hear?” Brooklyn was face to face with Romeo. 

“I don’t remember fuck all except waking up to you necking with the guy who ruined your life, announcing you’re boyfriends, on Instagram” Romeo screamed in Brooklyn’s face. 

“I had to Romeo, Tom told everyone that me and you were boyfriends and we were fucking. If I said that me and Tom were dating it outs Tom and his announcement will just fade at this news. Chaos with chaos. It was the only way” Brooklyn was frantically searching Romeos eyes for an agreement. 

“Tom. Tom Holland, why the fuck did you say me and Brooklyn were fucking” Romeo barked. 

Brooklyn dashed over to Josh and searched for a key. 

“Brooklyn tried to out me. Couldn’t have that. But oh well it’s done now” Tom threw his hand up at an admission of defeat. 

“Doesn’t feel nice does it, being outed when you’re not ready” Romeo responded. 

Brooklyn found the key and uncuffed Romeo. 

“What about this cage, where’s the key” Romeo released his hands. 

“Kyles got it” Tom was gazing out of the window onto the street. It was dark. 

“WHAT, where is he” Romeo jumped on Tom and hit him. 

“Easy Romeo, looks kind of hot. Why don’t you uncuff me and we’ll find him” Tom thrusted his hips up into a nude Romeo. 

“Don’t fucking talk to him Romeo, let me work out where we are” Brooklyn unlocked his phone for the location. 

“Romeo take those hand cuffs and clip Josh to the radiator” Brooklyn spoke up to Romeo. 

“Fine, you’re as fucked as Brooklyn now Tom” Romeo slapped Tom hard across the face and looked over for Josh. 

But he wasn’t there. 

“Errr, where’s Josh” Romeo said. 

Brooklyn looked up and surely enough Josh was gone. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Brooklyn was frantic. 

“Well you best get him back Brooklyn, he’s the only one who will be able to get that key off Kyle. Or Romeo’s dick is gonna be trapped in there for a long time” Tom looked over at Romeo and reached over with his right hand grabbing the penis trap. 

“Ahhh fuck, that feels good” Romeo blurted out. 

“Get off him you twat” Brooklyn smacked Tom’s hand away. 

“Owww” Romeo let out before sitting down. 

“What, if he’s in there for a week then I’m milking him boyfriend” Tom looked over to wink at Brooklyn but he was gone. 

....

Brooklyn bolted through the house, he wasn’t even sure where he was. He ran with pace searching for Josh. 

“Josh, where the fuck are you!” Brooklyn screamed through the corridors. 

“Fuck, where the fuck are you” Brooklyn turned flippantly looking for where he could have gone. 

Brooklyn stopped and homed in on his hearing. There was nothing. Suddenly, a door closed. Brooklyn swooped round and so a door shut. 

“Got you” Brooklyn frantically speeded to the door and smashed it open. 

“Ah, ah, ah. Stay where you are. One click and the press will be here in seconds” Josh threatened Brooklyn. 

Josh was stood at the porch to a door which extended onto a London street. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you, come here” Brooklyn ignored Josh’s warning and grabbed Josh by the scruff of his neck. 

“I’m warning you Brooklyn, you don’t wanna do this” Josh was battling Brooklyn to free him from his grip. 

Brooklyn kept a firm hold of Josh and pushed him along the corridor. 

“Get in there” Brooklyn shoved Josh to the floor. 

“You’re too late Brooklyn, the press are on their way. Let my contact know to get here quick if they want to see Tom Holland and Brooklyn Beckhams first outing as a couple” Josh pushed himself back up but Brooklyn kicked him hard in the chest. 

“Get him Brooklyn” Tom howled with laughter. 

“Oh fuck off Tom, you’re as screwed as Brooklyn too” Romeo shouted at Tom. 

“Keep an eye on them Romeo, both of them. I’m getting those cuffs for Josh” Brooklyn nodded at Romeo. 

“You’re too late Brooklyn, they’ll be here any minute. There’s no way out” Josh looked over to Brooklyn who approached him, not saying a word to Brook. 

“There’s a way out” Tom had calmed and spoke softly to Brooklyn. 

“There’s always been a way out” Brooklyn had locked eyes with Tom in desperation for some relief from this hell. 

“What is it” Brooklyn left Josh, secured, and walked over to Tom. 

“We can’t stop the press landing and exposing us in this room, but we can damage control” Tom said. 

“What do you mean damage control” Romeo rose and asked Tom. 

“STAY AWAY FROM THE WINDOW ROMEO” Brooklyn grabbed his brother and pushed him to the wall. 

“He means we’ll all after have sex, take some pics and put them online. Either they find us all, two of us handcuffed. Or we have an orgy. Right here, right now” Josh was confident of Tom’s theory and spoke aloud the group. 

“WHAT, THAT IS NOT FUCKING HAPPENING UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES” Brooklyn ripped into Josh’s space, his voice raised. 

“Why would you need to be involved Josh” Romeo quizzed one of the solo twins. 

“IT’S OUT OF THE FUCKING QUESTION ROMEO. THE ANSWER IS NO” Brooklyn screeched at Romeo. 

“You will do this Brooklyn, all of you. And I will be included in this sex session. Number 1) I’m the only one who can steer the press to a new address, Number 2) Romeo is still caged up right now and my brother is the only one with the key. He’ll only respond to me. If you want your dick freed little man then you’ll do what I say” Josh was cocky. 

“I’M NOT DOING IT” Brooklyn waved his hands. 

“You got a better idea Brooklyn, cause I’m all ears. It’s not me and Josh that will get the bad press, Romeos got a cage around his dick and we’re both handcuffed. You let us go we’ll fight our way out. You stay and do this we’ll walk away relatively untouched. The world already knows you’re my boyfriend” Tom and Josh were smiley frantically knowing the only way out of this was an orgy. 

“Hey, he’s my boyfriend. You better back off Tom” Romeo barked at Tom. 

“Yeah you are” Brooklyn finally smiled at Romeo. 

Romeo smiled back. 

“Brooklyn, can we speak alone. I mean they’re not going anywhere” Romeo stood and moved Brooklyn away from prying ears. 

“Brooklyn, we’ve got no choice. Either do what they want or we’re fucked” Romeo grabbed his boyfriends arm. 

“We could just go, run away and leave them. If the press are really on their way then they’ll find them” Brooklyn didn’t like the idea but it’s what they both deserved. 

“And then what, they’ll tell the media about everything. About us. I’m not ready for that Brooklyn” Romeo teared up. 

“Me neither, if we do this. Then we want a pact that they’ll never tell anyone about what we are. I’m not ashamed of us Romeo, but just one day at a time” Brooklyn wiped away Romeos tears. 

“I love you so fucking much Brooklyn”   
“I love you two Romeo” 

Brooklyn kissed his real boyfriend. Leaving an imprint on the real love of his life. 

“Wow, get a room guys” Tom shouted over.   
Josh sniggered. 

“Let’s do this boyfriend” Brooklyn smacked Romeos ass. 

“Right, you two. Josh call off the press, get Kyle over here with the key. And I, we, want a commitment from both of you that no one tells anyone about me and Romeo. We’re not ready yet, and we just want peace. You two have caused so much shit” Brooklyn conceded. 

Romeo slipped into his pocket for his phone and started recording a voice note. 

“Okay, and you won’t go to the police that me and Josh drugged you” Josh snapped back. 

“No, no we won’t” Romeo replied and grabbed Brooklyn’s hand. The older Beckham squeezed back. 

“You two really love each other, don’t you” Tom asked, he could see the sentiment between the brothers. 

“Yeah, we do” Brooklyn raised their hands and kissed them. 

“Give Josh his phone, and Josh send the press to my house. Ask for Kyle to come back” Tom flipped his hands to motion Romeo to hand over the iPhone. 

“If that’s what you think is right Tom” Josh winked at him. 

“Just do it Josh you prick” 

“Romeo, make sure he does what he says and if he doesn’t take it off him. I don’t want any funny business” Brooklyn commanded his brother whilst at the same time threatening the Brook twin. 

Romeo handed the phone back to Josh. The brook twin gave Romeo a wink and played with his cage. 

“There it’s done” Romeo snatched the phone from Josh. 

“Suppose I better uncuff you Tom” Brooklyn headed over with the key. 

“This is going to be so fucking hot Brooklyn, just a shame Romeo can’t get his cock free” Tom rubbed his wrists. 

“Why, how long will Kyle be” Brooklyn asked. 

“No idea, Romeo has he replied?” Josh was still cuffed. He didn’t trust him. 

“No, no he hasn’t” Romeo quipped back. 

“Well I’m still gonna play with you Romeo, don’t worry about that” Josh slapped Romeos thighs. Fuck he wanted this guy to fuck him so bad. 

“So I’ll set my phone to record me and Tom” Brooklyn fixed his phone a top of a drawer. 

“No do all of us, we can crop me and Josh out later” Romeo said adamantly. 

“Oh, are you starting with Josh. Just thought we’d start off, as we’re boyfriends” Brooklyn seemed upset with Romeo. 

“Oh for fuck sake Brooklyn Beckham, stop being so wet. Too much talk, more sex” Tom marched over to Brooklyn turned his head and smashed their lips together. 

That flare, the first flare he had that night with Tom, it was extinguished. Romeo had lighted a new fire, but they had to do this. They had to fuck. 

Romeo had stepped back in awe, both him and his brother had taken a load from Spider-Man, and here they were for round two. 

Suddenly a hand grasped Romeos butt, Josh had wet his finger and slipped it into Romeos hole. 

“Hmmmmm, hey that’s not polite. You gotta ask” Romeo said sarcastically. 

Josh has spun Romeo around, and threw him onto the bed. 

“Hey, how the fuck did you get out of those cuffs” Romeo roared. 

“Oh Beckham like cuffs could ever keep me off you” Josh laughed through his smile before diving his tongue into Romeo’s mouth. 

Tom and Brooklyn were getting heated. Tom was fully nude but Brooklyn Black skin tight Calvin’s were left untouched. His throbbing cock spasmed through the fabric. Tom was fully in control of Brooklyn’s mouth. Their tongues danced with one another. 

Tom slipped his hands to Brooklyn’s two plump ass cheeks before moving to lower the boxers. 

Brooklyn pulled back “You think you’re getting me out of these that easy. Na, Holland I don’t think so. Use your teeth”. 

Tom smiled but first he needed to wash Brooklyn’s cock. 

After getting on his knees Tom was presented with Brooklyn massive dick, it was seeping pre-cum through the cloth. Holland grabbed Brooklyn’s thighs for support while he licked the head of the cock. His tongue darted over the tip. 

“Hmmmmm, nice to do this sober” Brooklyn grabbed Tom’s rough hair. 

Tom moved down the dick and wrapped his lips around the length. 

“Tom, I liked it. The sex we had. It was better than anything Nicola gave me. But, we were friends. You betrayed me. And now, I have to pretend that we’re boyfriends. I don’t think I can do that” Brooklyn let out between moans. 

“Brooklyn, me and you were both dealt really shit hands. We’ve both been outed to the entire press, the world knows. I don’t think that’s too bad considering the truth is really sick. You and your brother are boyfriends” Tom grabbed Brooklyn’s rod hard giving it a good squeeze. 

“Fuck, you’re right. Let’s just get this... sex over with and let those pics out” Brooklyn moaned. 

“Don’t act like you’re too into it stud” Tom slapped Brooklyn’s right ass cheek. 

Tom bit into Brooklyn’s boxers and pulled them down with his teeth. He grabbed Brooklyn’s thighs for support and yanked the Black, skin tight Calvin’s down in one sweep. 

Brooklyn’s man meat was ever so present in Tom’s face, it emitted pure bliss for Tom’s nostrils- the stench of a Beckham. 

“I didn’t get to see it last time, it’s beautiful” Tom was impressed with Brooklyn’s dick, he can see why Romeo won’t let him go. 

“Now, you little bitch. Suck it”   
“With pleasure” 

Tom engulfed Brooklyn hard cock, no messing with the head- he pushed as much as he could take down his throat. 

“Oh fuck Tom you’re hungry aren’t you?” Brooklyn slapped Toms head playfully. 

Tom slid his tongue along the underside of Brooklyn’s cock, the thickness filled Toms mouth but he wasn’t done yet. 

Meanwhile, Josh had Romeo right where he wanted him, ass checks spread and his tongue flicking around Romeos hole. 

“Josh this cage fucking hurts. I wanna get hard, everything wants to get hard but it’s so painful” Romeo was humping the bed needing a release. 

“When you finally get to cum Romeo you’ll explode. We only put it on you because you asked for it” Josh explained between licking Romeos hole. 

“No I didn’t” Romeo shouted back, secretly wanting a fuck. 

“Yes you did, Kyle showed you our “tool box” (Josh giggled at that, the box was filthy) and you picked the cage. You truly are the dirtiest Beckham aren’t you” Josh slapped Romeos ass. 

Before Romeo has a chance to respond Josh slipped a finger into his hole. 

“JESUS Josh be careful” Romeo lept forward. 

“That too much babes?” Josh let out. 

“HEY, DON’T CALL HIM BABES” Brooklyn spat out in disgust. 

“That is my boyfriend” Brooklyn pushed Tom away. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean any offence” Josh pulled away from Romeo. 

Without hesitation Brooklyn yanked Josh and forced him onto his dick. 

“That’s right, suck it bitch” Brooklyn ordered Josh. 

“I like this new Brooklyn, he’s more dominant” Romeo leapt up and met his brothers gaze. 

“Cries less too” Tom chuckled. 

“I want Josh sucking my cock and Tom you can lick my ass” Brooklyn moaned out. 

“Yes sir” Tom complied. 

Tom pulled apart Brooklyn’s bum and stuck his tongue deep into Brooklyn’s hole. 

“Oh my fucking Christ, why have I never had this done before” Brooklyn let slip. 

“You’re looking good there bro, anything you want me to do?” Romeo nearly whispering, clearly upset that these two newbies were pleasuring Brooklyn more than he could. 

“You, boyfriend come right here. They might be making me happy but there’s only one place I want my lips, on yours” Brooklyn had made his Romeo very happy. 

Romeo beamed brightly and moved over. 

The two boyfriends started their hottest make out session yet. Brooklyn instantly searched for Romeos tongue and caressed it. He moved a hand round to Romeos ass but found a foreign hand already searching for Romeos gap. Josh had once again slipped a finger into Romeos anus. Brooklyn didn’t oppose this, he made it work and joined the Brook twin in fingering Romeo. 

Romeo moaned deeply into Brooklyn’s mouth and the brother reciprocated, it was more in tense for the older Beckham given the two boys licking his genitals. 

Romeo humped back into the two sweaty hands, he loved his ass being played with. It had a mind of its own. 

Josh grabbed the base of Brooklyn’s cock and jacked it whilst hunting down the rest. Until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Fuck this, right. We’re all having sex right here, right now. I’ll fuck Romeo, Brooklyn I need that in my ass right fucking now. And Tom you fuck Brooklyn” Josh rose up with his dick painfully erect. 

“Sounds like a plan” Tom stood up. 

“The camera got everything it needs Romeo?” Brooklyn had relaxed and was ready to fuck. 

“I think so, should I switch it off the camera?” Romeo enquired. 

“Leave it going, we’re gonna wank off to it later Romeo” Brooklyn openly admitted. 

“I want a copy” Tom and Josh said in unison. 

“Fat chance, it’s for me and Romeo you sick pervs” Brooklyn laughed. 

“Right Romeo, bend over the table. You okay with Josh? You sure it’s not too much with that cage?” Brooklyn asked. 

“Fuck me this thing hurts, but there’s no way I’m missing this” Romeo leapt forward and grabbed Josh’s hand while bending over the table. 

Josh wasted no time and bent Romeo forward. 

“This is going to be so fucking hot, glad we could all make amends” Josh smiled at the sight of the young boy. 

Before it went any further Romeo span back around, pulled Josh closer so the other two couldn’t hear. 

“And you’ll uphold you’re end of the bargain too” Romeo whispered in Josh’s ear. 

“It’s in my jacket pocket, take it when we go” Josh whispered back. 

Romeo gave Josh a quick peck, turned round, bent over and spread his cheeks. 

“Fuck me Josh, no lube, no spit just fuck me” Romeo cried out. 

Josh giggled and pushed into Romeo. 

“Once you’re in, let me know then I’ll fuck yah Josh” Brooklyn wanked his dick and awaited his opening. 

“Ummmm he’s in boyfriend, fuck him Brooklyn” Romeo moaned madly. 

“I’m ready” Josh said.   
“Good” Brooklyn bent Josh forward and spread his cheeks. 

He glossed his dick with spit and pushed in. 

“Arghhhh, wait, hold up, hold up” Josh screeched. 

“You don’t deserve any mercy” Brooklyn pushed even deeper, it was rough but he felt and heard the sound of Josh’s cherry pop. 

“Owwwwwwwww” Josh howled. 

“Tom get in my ass now” Brooklyn felt his dick being engulfed by Josh’s ass. Josh clearly worked out because his ass was huge, stern and built but ready for a fuck. 

While Tom positioned himself into Brooklyn the older let out. 

“First time Josh?”  
“No, it’s just been a while that’s all”

“Ready Brooklyn?” Tom asked passionately. 

“Ready Spider-Man” Brooklyn giggled. 

“Brooklyn shut the fuck up” Tom didn’t know Brooklyn’s catch phrase but it made Romeo laugh. 

Tom bent Brooklyn forward, for the second time was fucking his crush. 

“I’m gonna have to get used to this, considering we’re boyfriends now” Tom knew he was pushing it. 

“Tom Holland, you shut the fuck up” Romeo shouted. 

“Yeah quiet Holland, just push into me” Brooklyn spoke to soon because soon Toms fat dick had reentered the arena of Brooklyn’s bum. 

“You are so fucking huge, but you’re a total dick” Brooklyn wept out. 

“Okay, is everyone ready?” Josh said. 

“Yeah”  
“Yup”  
“Let’s go” The other three boys let out. 

“Tom you start” Brooklyn moaned. 

Tom began thrusting forward. 4 boys, three with an ass full of cock. Tom began humping Brooklyn’s ass which caused Brooklyn to push forward and subsequently Josh into Romeo. 

“Fuck your dick is thick Josh” Romeo roared. 

“Yeah you like it” Josh pushed forward with force. 

“Fuck” Romeo was horny. 

The piston of Josh brushed against Brooklyn’s cock and he buried his cock further into Josh. 

“Ah fuck Brooklyn, fuck me man” Josh’s eyes closed but made his next thrust into Romeo. 

The shock sent Tom into an animal, he wildly fucked Brooklyn. 

All 4 boys were in unison and the group shag was a dream come true. 

Tom was raping Brooklyn’s hole hard.

“Yes, yes, yes Tom” Brooklyn shouted. 

“You like it boy” Tom pushed harder. 

“Yes, go faster” Brooklyn winced. 

“You asked for it” Tom was like a bullet fucking the older Beckham raw. He lent forward and sucked on Brooklyn’s neck, the long locks were pushed aside and Brooklyn turned his head to kiss Tom. 

Josh heard the lips smashing together and did the same to Romeo. 

Romeo looked back and kissed Josh violently. 

All 4 were making out hard, but it was getting too much for Tom. He needed to cum. 

“Does anyone else need to cum?” Tom let out. 

“I think I’m ready, this is so fucking hot” Brooklyn was bursting, the pre-cum was leaking straight into Josh’s ass. 

“You Josh?” Romeo leant back. 

“Arghhh, arghhh” Josh was gonna cum right now. 

“Fuck Tom go now I want us all to cum together, Josh is gonna pop” Brooklyn could feel Josh’s legs trembling and the vibrations was shaking Brooklyn’s cock. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice” Tom humped into Brooklyn whilst his cock spasmed in Brooklyn’s hole. 

Tom did one final thrust before exploding. 

“Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh” Tom screamed out. 

“Fuck Tom I can feel it shooting in me, I can’t take this” Brooklyn pumped into Josh and came. This was the roughest orgasm he’d ever felt. He came relentlessly into Josh’s hole. 

The hit to Josh’s prostate was more than enough for him to erupt into Romeo. 

“Fuck, shit Rome’s it’s here” Josh’s muscle twitched and the rush rised from his balls, through his cock, and erupted into Romeos belly. 

“Oh shit, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah” Romeo gladly received the cum. He felt full of boy spunk. 

All the boys were shooting ropes of cum into eachothers ass with Tom content being the leader. They came one after enough and creampied the hole in front. The orgasms were strong and the cum flowed out of each ass to the floor. 

“Fuck, that was the hottest thing I‘ve ever done” Tom was weak and needed to sit, he pulled out of Brooklyn and watched the cum pour out. Brooklyn yanked from Josh and the same happened. Josh pulled from Romeo. 

“You want me to clean you up Boyfriend?” Romeo pushed past Josh but not before giving the Brook twin a slap on the ass. 

“Thanks boyfriend” Brooklyn turned around and spread his cheeks. 

Romeo whiffed the scent but gorged on Tom’s cum. 

“You want me to clean you up Josh” Tom winked at him. 

“No, I wanna keep Brooklyn’s seed in there” Josh replied. Tom was disappointed. 

“Finished” Romeo licked one final time. 

“Thanks babes” Brooklyn reinforced their love with a kiss, a cum kiss. 

“Romeo grab the camera, I’ll call the driver” Brooklyn grabbed his clothes and started getting dressed. 

“Sure” Romeo grabber the phone, the video was saved. He looked over at Josh who gave him a nod. Romeo searched Josh’s jacket and found what he was looking for. A USB. 

“Right me and Romeo are going” Brooklyn handed Romeo his clothes. 

“But what about this?” Romeo pointed towards his cage. 

“Oh yeah, almost forgot” Tom pulled the key from his jeans. 

“For fuck sake Tom you had that the whole time” Brooklyn was angered. 

“It’s okay, thanks Tom. I’m keeping it on” Romeo grabbed the key and smiled at Tom. 

“Why?” Brooklyn said. 

“Cause when I cum it’ll be the biggest cum of my life, and I’m gonna give it to my boyfriend” Romeo explained. 

“Fuck that’s sexy” Brooklyn said. 

“And what about me and you Brooklyn, we’re boyfriends according to the world” Tom was serious.

“Okay, I’ll edit the video so it’s me and you making out nude- PG of course. I’ll  
upload it to Instagram and tag you. Back me up when you see it” Brooklyn was fully reclothed along with Romeo. 

“Driver is coming now Romeo” Brooklyn said. 

“Goodbye lads, text me when you’re free. We’ll do it again sometime” Josh offered. 

“Like fuck, you drugged us and kidnapped us you maniac. If I ever see you or your twisted brother again I’ll sue you” Brooklyn shouted with rage. 

“Wow this flirting is next level” Josh winked. 

“We’re going” Brooklyn said but not before Romeo winked back at Josh. 

....

In the car back Romeo was extremely quiet. 

“Are you okay Romes?” 

“Brooklyn, I spoke with Josh. I wasn’t sure that Tom would keep up the end of the deal so Josh gave me something” Romeo looked deeply into his boyfriends eyes. 

“Well, what is it” Brooklyn spoke softly. 

“This, it’s a USB. With a video on. A video of Tom fucking his brothers” Romeo smiled at Brooklyn. 

“Well, that is a very clever bargaining chip. Good job boyfriend. We’re so watching that when we get back” Brooklyn replied. 

“I wonder how those brothers even started their sex sessions” Romeo looked forward now. 

“I wonder too” Brooklyn looked forward. These last few days had been chaos. They needed to relax now.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was a big delay in getting this next chapter up. Keep checking back for more because this story is definitely still live. 
> 
> So I’ve had so many requests to add Cruz in. So here you go. The wait is over ;)

Chapter 8

Romeo closed the laptop lid slightly and looked ominously at Brooklyn. 

“That was intense, he’s such a player” Brooklyn was shocked.

The tape they’d snatched from Tom, with Josh’s approval was a full on porn video. 

“Well we wanted to know” Romeo smiled at Brooklyn and lent forward for a kiss. 

“Has that cage come off yet? I hate it” Brooklyn asked. 

“Yes it’s off Brooklyn” Romeo said.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

David Beckham walked into the room with his wife Victoria. 

“Hey bud me and your Mum want to talk, Romeo could you go to your room for a bit” David asked. 

“Brooklyn you want to be alone” Romeo enquired. 

“Romeo go to your room” Victoria snapped. Brooklyn and Romeo may be having a romantic relationship under their parents noses but they were still Mom and Dad. 

Brooklyn nodded and Romeo left closing the door behind them. 

“I’m so sorry for not telling you” Brooklyn lounged back in the chair. 

“We’re your parents Brooklyn, we’re not remotely mad but you’re talking to us via the press. And what’s this?” David held a phone to Brooklyn’s nose. It was him and Tom kissing. 

“Erm me hooking up with Tom” Brooklyn scoffed. 

“Brooklyn you can’t be serious about this. Liking boys. You’re so young” Victoria wasn’t anywhere near accepting this. 

“Mom, I like boys. That’s me kissing Tom Holland, it’s right there” Brooklyn was getting visibly angry at his mothers denial. 

“Well what about Nicole. You went to the ball and we haven’t heard a wink from her since. You black out for two days and miss Christmas, and where were you and Romeo yesterday. What the hell is all that about? The press know more than us and you’ve kissed Tom Holland and announced he’s your boyfriend. All that in two days. What the fuck...” David was interrupted. 

“Language” Victoria has her principles. 

“I know and I’m sorry about that. I don’t know if it’s guys. It’s just him. Me and Nicola are over” Brooklyn retreated from anger into guilt. Guilt he couldn’t tell his family about the real truth. 

“You know the most frustrating thing Brooklyn, you’re lying to us” A tear rolled down Victoria’s cheek. 

“I am not Mom, that’s the truth” Brooklyn reached out to his Mom’s hand, he met with her eyes. 

“I really don’t wanna see Nicola again. I haven’t felt anything for her in a while. It’s over” Brooklyn was adamant. 

“I think I just need some time to mull this over, I love you Brooklyn. More than any other child...” 

“Victoria” David flinched at her comment but pulled all 3 into a big hug. 

“We’ll get through this Brooklyn, Victoria why don’t you go run a bath I want to speak with Brooklyn” Victoria agreed and kissed her son on the head. 

“You need a bath too Brooklyn, you smell of... boys. Again” Victoria chuckled, Brooklyn too and she left leaving father and son together. 

“You can’t carry on like this son. You’re on a rampage. You’re being followed 24/7 by the press and you’ve just ignited the fire with that post with Tom. They’re are people doubting it. I’ve spoken to the solicitor and he thinks the best thing to do is for you and Tom to come out as a couple. If that’s what you are. Then in a few days once you’ve given them the spotlight they’ll back off” David scuffed his sons hair, still just a child. Some days he just wished he brought his kids up without the world news on his doorstep every day and night. 

“I can speak with Tom, see what I can do” Brooklyn cried into his Dad’s arm. 

“Hey no tears little trooper. Brooklyn is there anything else you want to tell me” David strokes his sons hair knowing that there was more. 

Brooklyn thought about letting his Dad know the truth. The lie he was telling the world, dragging his family down with him. But he couldn’t even comprehend what his Dad would do. Probably have him sectioned. 

“No, Dad thank you for everything you’re doing” Brooklyn let out. 

“Okay Son, well before anything is posted online you have to come to me and your Mom. Or we can’t help” 

“Thanks Dad, I am sorry for being so... distant” Brooklyn whimpered. 

“Let’s move past this, hey you’ve got a boyfriend. Tom Holland for Christ’s sake. He’s a real toy boy there son, great ass too” David playfully punched his eldest and chuckled. 

“Ewwwwww shut up Dad, he’s a real character all right” Brooklyn mulled over his fake relationship with Tom. He wished he could let the world see him and Romeo. 

David got up and left his son alone. 

Brooklyn collected himself and knew what had to happen next. He launched Snapchat and messaged Tom. 

“It’s time, I’m not posting anything else. We need to do this in front of the cameras” Brooklyn text his fake boyfriend. 

Before he headed to get ready he sent a second text to Romeo. 

“What I do next is to give you and me some sanity. I fucking love you so much but we need the press off our back, I’ve gotta announce it properly in front of the cameras. Whatever I say I just want you to know it’s a lie. If I could have you next to me I would. I’m so sorry, but I have to do this for us xxxxx” Brooklyn sent the message and left the room, the laptop ajar. 

—————————————————————

He lived an ordinary life, in the limelight but overshadowed by his brothers. Always, and he didn’t mind it. The boy was part of the Beckham clan but opening his mind to the world, now and forever. His jet black hair was unmistakable. Somewhat toned but resembling more of Brooklyn than Romeo. Puberty was settling and his jaw more defined everyday, that puppy fat has receded and out came a perfect son of David. The 3rd male, the unspoken teen, Cruz Beckham. 

He strode through the house somewhat blissful. He knew what was going on around him but he didn’t seek out drama, when Brooklyn needed him he’d be there. 

Walking along the marvellous corridors he sought out anything to curb his boredom. Past his room he noticed Brooklyn’s door wide open, Brooklyn is uselly so cagy about anyone in his room so he decided to peer in. 

No one, empty. 

“Brooks, Brooks you in here” Cruz called out for his older brother but there was no one. 

The hall behind him vacant. 

He walked in, and shut the door. He looked around in the room, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Except Brooks laptop was open. Cruz thought he could mess with his bro, post some stuff online. That would curb his boredom. He opened the laptop but it was filled with a video. 

“What is this Brooklyn” He spoke aloud to himself- a habit he had picked up, enjoying his own company is what kept him sane in this house- Cruz was intrigued and figured it must be juicy, there was a strapping lad spunking over a younger boys face. 

“You dirty fag Brooklyn” Cruz giggled aloud but he liked what he saw. 

—————————————————————

Romeo read the text and was infuriated, jealous and desperate. He was feeling every emotion a teenage boy could feel all at once. 

He knew that his boyfriend was making the decision for them but it didn’t make it any less hurtful. 

His phone beeped, it was Instagram. “TMZ, Brooklyn Beckham and Tom Holland are announcing their relationship ;););)”. 

He couldn’t resist and switched on the feed. Both his boyfriend and Holland were outside the house holding hands, Tom was grinning widely but Brooklyn did look distraught. 

“I wanted to clear up the air to you all today. Yes I am gay, I’ve known for some time. I push no ill will on Nicola and am so sorry for the deceit. But I want to move past that. Me and Tom Holland are dating and wish the media would give us some privacy at this time”. Brooklyn nodded and tried to head back in. 

“Well give us a kiss you two lovebirds” it was that same reporter the one that taunted him outside the ball, it seemed like a lifetime back now. 

“Sure” Tom grabbed Brooklyn’s face, turned it and locked lips. 

Romeo switched the feed off. 

“For fuck sake Brooklyn, what have you done” Romeo punched his pillow in anger. 

He had to distract himself. He’ll make it up with Brooklyn later. They both knew they loved eachother. He thought...

“I’m gonna get you back Tom Holland” Romeo’s intuition kicked in, he wanted a second copy of that video- in case Brooklyn tried to protect him. 

He rushed out of the room to Brooklyn’s and pushed the door open in one swing. 

There was a noise, someone was here. 

“Hello?” Romeo closed the door behind him, locking it. 

“Shit, don’t come in” Cruz mumbled out between moans. 

“Cruz, what the fuck are you doing. GET AWAY FROM THAT LAPTOP!” Romeo rushed for Cruz and span him round. 

And there he was in all his 15 year old glory. Star bollock naked with the video of the Holland’s going at it. 

“You weren’t supposed to see that, now get your clothes on and leave now you pervert” Romeo screeched at Cruz. He took a quick peak down to see his younger brother holding onto his dick, still gliding his hand up and down. 

“Oh please just let me finish Romeo, I’m really close” Cruz gave his older brother a puppy dog look. 

“What the fuck Cruz, I didn’t even know you liked guys” Romeo calmed his breathing. 

“I don’t, but this got me really hard and I spunk a real lot so I had to lose my clothes” Cruz was blissfully aware that Romeo kept looking down. 

“Well okay, suppose you can. I’ll just leave you to it but give me that laptop when you’re done” Romeo needed to leave, if he wasn’t careful he’d get caught up in another brother sex session. 

“Thanks bro” Cruz winked and spun back around. 

Romeo headed for the door giggling to himself. As he was about to unlock it Cruz spoke out. 

“Of course you could always help me out” Shit Cruz thought, I shouldn’t have said that. 

Romeo thought for a moment. His boyfriend was on the steps of their house professing his love for another boy, and he was frustrated, hard and the offer of sex is right there. 

“I shouldn’t, I couldn’t do that to him” Romeo exclaimed. 

“Do what bro, to who. Him?” Cruz bellowed out still wanking. 

“Hey come on bro stay, with me. Brooklyn and Tom are having some fun why not us?” Cruz didn’t even know how enraged Romeo was right now. 

Those words, those boys had flared up an inner demon of jealousy and it was to be countered with lust. 

“I’m going to lock the door now, and you’re are to speak about this with no one. Not Brooklyn, not your freaky friends. Not Mum, Dad, Elton. Just me and you” Romeo secured the lock. 

“Sure big bro, what you got in mind. Wow” Cruz swing back around. 

Romeo was stood in his tight Calvin boxers. The tip of his dick was leaking pre-cum. Semi hard. 

“Come over here Cruz” Romeo invited his younger brother to him. 

“Erm, I just meant jacking me off Romeo” Cruz slowly stood up. 

“Well where’s the fun in that, we both got dicks” Romeo was looking down at his waistband toying with the edges. 

“Fuck, you’ve always looked ho...” Cruz mumbled out. 

“What hot? Obviously I’m Romeo Beckham for Christ’s sake. What are you still doing over there?” Romeo dropped his boxers. 

Cruz ran over to Romeo’s dick. He kneeled I n front and enveloped the bulge in front of him. 

“Jesus Cruz, that was quick. Be gentle. Romeo’s feeling sensitive today” Romeo grabbed a fistful of Cruz’s hair while his younger brother rolled the head in his mouth. 

Cruz sucked along the top not feeling ready for a deep throat. 

“You’ve come along nicely Cruz, you done anything with a boy?” Romeo asked. 

Cruz let the dick slip from his mouth. 

“No, this feels nice. It’s salty. I’ve just done stuff with girls. But I’m not gay bro!” Cruz insisted. 

“That’s okay. Someone told me once you’re not truly gay unless you let another boy cum in you. Your bum that is” Romeo said. 

“Cool, that will do me” Cruz continued sucking the head. 

“If you can’t get it all in don’t worry. I wanna play with you now. Get up” Romeo instructed. 

Cruz stood up, chest to chest with his brother. 

Romeo was going to ask him to turn around before Cruz launched forward onto Romeo to kiss him. 

“Woah, what you doing squirt. We’re not boyfriends” Romeo pulled back. 

“Shut the fuck up, I’m not having sex and not kissing” Cruz felt great right now. 

Romeo pulled Cruz back in and made out with his brother. The lips connected, rough kissing. Not love. But Romeo liked the taste of another Beckham. 

Romeo raised his right hand and pushed a finger in between their lips. 

“Suck it” Romeo demanded. 

Cruz licked his brothers finger while trying to keep a steady kiss. 

Romeo slapped Cruz’s ass which pistoned the younger one forward, accompanied by a high pitch moan. 

The advance was met with a grin from Romeo. 

Romeo places a finger at Cruz’s entrance. He teased the hole before pushing it in. 

“Ouch, that hurt. What are you doing. We going all the way?” Cruz was in disbelief at how fast this was happening. 

“Well duh, just shut up you’ll enjoy it” Romeo was enlightening his younger brother on the pleasures of bum fun. 

“That feels good Romeo” Cruz pleaded with his older brother to go further. 

“Okay get on the bed I wanna have fun too” Romeo motioned his brother over the silky double bed. 

“Why what you wanna do?” Cruz was intrigued but ready for the fun. 

“Okay, bro get on me like we’re top and tailing. We both got pretty hot, rock hard dicks. They both deserve attention. Cruz this is a 69” Romeo had his brother right where he wanted him, he grabbed his brothers legs and yanked them past his head. He motioned his younger brothers glands above his mouth. 

“Erm, so now what” Cruz was resting on his older brothers dick. The rock hard meat was pulsing below him and Cruz was horny. 

“Jesus you’re so stupid, I’m gonna suck you and you’re gonna suck me at the same time. Two Beckham Dicks” Romeo blurted out that last phrase unintentionally, but knew it would grab his brothers attention. 

“Wow, you’re skilled at this. You sure you ain’t got a boyfriend Romeo” Cruz abruptly shouted back. 

“Shut up, you ain’t my boyfriend Cruz” Romeo smacked Cruz’s ass a top of him. 

Suddenly Cruz felt a wave of enjoyment shoot through him. 

Cruz was erratic but remembered he had a job to do. He sucked on Romeo’s long shaft. The dick was big, the head oozing, and the body shaking. Romeo was almost humping his younger brother like he had a mission to fuck tonight. 

Romeo was licking Cruz’s 6” cock effortlessly, like he’d done this before. As Romeo was the one led down he felt Cruz’s humps even more than him. 

The dick he was sucking was perfection. Romeo was soon to up his game and wrapped his right hand around Cruz’s perky ass. Cruz jumped at first at the connection but soon permitted the hand inline with his humps. 

Cruz let slip Romeos dick to speak out “bro, Erm. This feels really good. But I’m not gay, I know I’m not” Cruz whimpered out, a mix of fear and lust left his lips. 

Romeo did the same to talk “less talk, more suck”. 

Cruz didn’t think about it again. 

The two sucked awesomely and Romeo was surprised at how quick he’d taken this onboard. 

But the urge was there, the urge to fuck. He needed to prepare Cruz physically, he wasn’t even sure he could go for it mentally. 

Romeo added his finger in between his mouth and Cruz’s dick, wetting the index. Cruz seemed to enjoy Romeo playing with his piss slit with tongue and finger. Instinctively Cruz pushed his hips further down. His thighs were cementing themselves into Romeo’s head. The pressure of those teenage legs trying to force more dick into Romeo’s mouth was sending him wild. 

Cruz was in a new lust for sex. Romeo slipped his wet digit in Cruz’s hole. 

Cruz rejoiced at the probe. Instinctively he humped deeper and harder than ever before. Romeo was getting face fucked by his teenage bro. 

On the other side of Romeo’s head Cruz was gripping his brothers shaft, he started playing with his balls. Romeo moaned loud but was muted by a soaking teen dick in his gob. Cruz massaged them with one hand and deep throated further. 

Romeo went on to add a 2nd finger. Cruz has no idea that Romeo fingering his hole was an objective to something greater. He felt Cruz grip his dick harder and a result Romeo’s dick was growing even now. 

Romeo’s two fingers had loosened up his brother well enough for a 3rd. He needed to breathe but this was too hot. Himself 69 his 15 year old bro, Cruz’s first boy. 

When Romeo got to add the 3rd finger it started. 

The familiar feeling in Cruz’s stomach was churning. He never knew that his ass could give him so much pleasure. Should he warn his brother of the impending orgasm? It was building greatly. 

Romeo felt his brothers dick enlarging and he knew he had seconds. Spit or swallow? He wanted Cruz’s sperm badly, but swallowing would be an even bigger betrayal to Brooklyn. He was about to pull out until he felt Cruz let his dick out his mouth. 

Romeo was trying to raise Cruz’s leg to get the dick out. 

“Oh, oh no. ROMEOOOO! Oh no” Cruz’s dick erupted inside Romeo’s mouth and the face fucking got more intense. Cruz’s thighs were slapping against Romeo’s mouth and the cum shot into Romeo’s throat. 

Romeo grabbed onto Cruz’s ass and pulled him down, he wanted all the seed now. 

“Oh shit, Romeo. Fuckkkk” Cruz didn’t stop. His 15 year old cock was spasming in the blondes throat. It twitched and bounced and let cum roar through his brothers body. His ass was still wet from a finger banging and his legs fucked widely. 

The orgasm subsided and Cruz pulled out of Romeo’s mouth disappointed that Romeo hadn’t shot either. 

Romeo sat up and seemed mad at Cruz. 

“You could of warned me. I didn’t want to swallow it” Romeo snapped. 

“I’m sorry bro it just came so quickly. I... I thought you might. I dunno liked it” Cruz was all red. 

“Well yes it’s hot getting you off but it means something to me, swallowing cum” Romeo moved closer to hug his bro. 

“So what about you? You haven’t finished yet” Cruz hugged back their dicks were just as rock solid as before Cruz came. 

“Well I loosened you up for a reason” Romeo spoke softly into Cruz’s ear. 

“What. Erm no way Rome’s” Cruz was deflated from the orgasm, but anal sex. Not today. 

“Erm you owe me” Romeo kept them in a warm embrace because he now used this time to play with Cruz’s hope again. Which Cruz instantly jumped at, but relaxed after a moment. 

“Well it’s just I don’t wanna be gay Romeo. I can’t deal with that. I’m not. We’re just having fun” Cruz mumbled through moans. 

“Okay bro, I promise I won’t cum in you I’ll pull out” Romeo sensed his brothers anguish and resentment on this. He knew Cruz was enjoying it, but he simply wasn’t ready to accept it. Being gay. 

“You need a condom?” Cruz opened up Brooklyn’s draw and pulled one out. 

“Do we really need it? I’m clean Cruz. Let’s just enjoy it. It will feel better” Romeo said and pecked his brothers forehead. 

“Erm okay. Just make sure you pull out bro”  
“Yes, yes I’ll pull out” Romeo said sarcastically. 

“Just enjoy it” Romeo lifted Cruz’s legs. 

“How you wanna do this Rome’s” Cruz asked. 

“Missionary bro, I wanna see you, talk and make out” Romeo had Cruz’s legs on shoulders and the familiar stench of boy sweat passed through Romeos nose. 

“You’re sweating, and your hole is really wet” Romeo positioned his dick at Cruz’s entrance. 

“It does that when I jack off. Gets really wet. Does it mean I want to be fucked?” Cruz winked at his brother and laughed. 

“Maybe, ready?” Romeo planted a kiss on his brothers lip and pushed his dick at Cruz. 

“Shit is it in?” Cruz said through the gasps of air. 

“I’m gonna push a little forward, just don’t scream” Romeo giggled. 

Cruz arched his back and wrapped his legs around Romeo, the pressure inside him starting to burn. 

“It hurts man” Cruz whimpered his face puffing red. 

“It will get better. Do you feel it, me inside of your bum?” Romeo snapped into horny mode. 

“Yessssss, it’s just my hole feels so big. And your cock is so warm” Cruz’s thick thighs adjusted. His legs tightened around his brother. 

“Good. I want you to take all of your brothers huge dick” Romeo pushed further in. The sex with Brooklyn was love but this was lust. And he was enjoying every second of it. 

“Fuckkkk, is there much more. I don’t think I can take it” Cruz spoke harshly between breathes. 

Romeo pushed a little deeper making the gap wider. He felt Cruz’s bum expand and loosen up. There was still a couple of inches to go but Cruz latched onto Romeo’s mouth, they kissed roughly, and yanked his ass cheeks. 

Cruz pulled Romeo’s perky bum further into him. Romeo had hit it, Cruz’s prostate. 

Cruz’s legs curled even further around his brothers toned frame. The nails dig into Romeo’s ass. 

“Fuckkkkkkkk, you hit something” Cruz moaned and let Romeo’s lips go. 

“Feels good right? Told you you’d love it. Slut” The older boy felt his brother shimmer with that word. 

“Say it again. Call me a slut. Do whatever you want with me Romeo Beckham just fuck me” Cruz’s teen voice transformed into a horny bottom who just need a shag. 

“Yeah, okay slut your all Romeo’s now. This hole is mine. No one else’s. Mine to make feel good” Romeo hummed into Cruz’s ear. 

“I’ll do it. Make you feel good bro. Your hole. No one else’s. It’s Romeo’s. Always has been” Cruz echoed. 

“Yeah. Good boy. Keep playing with my ass. Romeo likes” Romeo’s began with the instinctive thrusts. He felt the sound of his thighs slapping against Cruz’s ass. 

The moans were getting loader and higher. 

“You want your brother to pound you?” Romeo asked rhetorically. 

“Yes. Please do it. I’ve spent 15 years waiting for this. Show me how much we mean to eachother. Let’s make an unbreakable bond” Cruz latched onto Romeo’s hole and started playing with it. 

Romeo has heard those words before. Flashes of Brooklyn scattered through his mind. Cruz was teasing his hole. He thought back to that first night. Him and Brooklyn. Oh how hard he came. That familiar building feeling of an orgasm. How that felt. 

How he felt then was how he was feeling now. Shit he was gonna cum. Dumping his load in his brother was so fucking hot. He wanted to mark his territory. 

“Fuck, shit, shit, yes, yes Brooklyn I’m gonna” Romeo eyes welded shut. 

“Wait, you gonna cum dude. Not inside me. Please pull out. I don’t wanna be gay!” Cruz was trying to push Romeo away. 

“Aghhhhh” Romeo squealed. 

“Romeo, Romeo get the fuck out of me! Do not cum in my ass” Cruz reached around for Romeo’s dick to try pry it out. 

“Shut up I’m gonna cum. Hmmmmmmm” Romeo pushes Cruz down with his strong right hand. 

“No, bro. Ah, ah, ah, ah” Cruz felt Romeo’s warm dick expand and start shooting cum in his hole. 

It felt. It felt. His eyes changed colour to red. A boy cumming in him was the best experience he’d ever felt. He needed this. Needed more. Fuck girls. They couldn’t give him this. 

“Omg, cum in me bro” Cruz’s eyes went into a frenzy and grabbed onto Romeo’s ass to pull in tighter. 

The cum shot violently, with each spasm of the teenage heart throbs dick the hot baby juice leaked into his brothers hole. 

“Hmmmmmm” Romeo’s entire body was twitching a top of his brother. 

“Yeah, yes that’s it empty your load into Cruz. Get it all out. Cruz is here to make it all better” The younger was hugging his brother and loving the new feeling of having a load shot into his ass. 

Romeo finished with a tear running down his cheek. 

“Wow, Romeo that felt so good” Cruz went to kiss his older brother. 

But Romeo looked away and pulled away. 

“I’m sorry Cruz, I should let of came in you. You said you didn’t want it” Romeo’s tears turned into two. 

“Hey bro. I really liked it. Fuck I want you to that again. Why you crying? And why did you say Brooklyn when you were fucking me. Don’t tell me you two are fucking too. It’s not cheating baby. You’re not even going out” Cruz slapped his brothers ass and reassured his older bro. 

Romeo looked away and cried some more. 

“Hey, you’re not going out right?” Cruz’s face turned to terror. 

“Romeo, is Brooklyn your boyfriend?” Cruz soothed his older brothers ass. 

Romeo nodded and spoke softly, into Cruz’s eyes “Yes, yes. He’s my boyfriend and I love him. 

“Fuck” and that’s all Cruz said.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo has a secret he mustn’t tell Brooklyn, but as a familiar God Father learns the truth will everyone’s world come crashing down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry about the massive delay. It’s been a hectic year and I started all of this not knowing anything about a Pandemic. However, I will make true of my commitment to give this 16 chapters x
> 
> Let me know your feedback or comments

“I shouldn’t have done that” Romeo hopped from the bed, grabbed his Calvin’s and pulled them above his leaking cock. 

“Oh, okay. It was fun, don’t you think”. Cruz lay on the bed, the sheets were stained with sweat and jizz. 

“No I mean I really shouldn’t have done that, I’m dating Brooklyn. I cheated, I’m a fucking cheat” Romeo gathered his clothes. 

“Oh what’s the big deal, it’s not as if you just had sex with some random boy. I’m your brother, and if you love Brooklyn like that. I guess that means, well as we’re brothers, I love him too” Cruz wasn’t being cocky, confused mainly. 

“Hey, hey DON’T. Get that thought out of your head little brother, you don’t love Brooklyn like I love him” Romeo halted and sat on the edge of the bed. 

Cruz perched up and let Romeo speak true. 

“Me and him, we were different. Even as kids, playing on the beach, the games, even the chicks. We both wanted to hook up with the same girls. There was a moment. A little moment where I thought we both might be gay” Romeo tried to remember, everything had happened so fast since that night Brooklyn stumbled in from the party. 

“What happened Romeo” Cruz grabbed his brothers shoulder. 

“Brooklyn had this friend, this kid from Real Steel. Dakota I think he was called. I think they did stuff together. I dreamt about an orgy with him and Chandler Riggs, and Brooklyn took my cherry. Yours too. But I never thought anything of it. Anyway was a while back now” Romeo reminisced. 

“Well it was just a dream right, and maybe Brooklyn and Dakota did do stuff. But best leave it, it’s you two now” Cruz rubbed his older brothers back, his skin was smooth. He could see where his nails dug into the blondes spine. 

“Best pop a shirt on, I look like I grabbed hard” Cruz chuckled. 

“What, oh is it bad?” Romeo muttered but his thoughts were elsewhere. 

“It’s fine, just tell Brooklyn he did it” Cruz carried on his feeble massage. 

“I’m sorry I came in you Cruz. I was just so angry and I thought you’d love it, it always felt so good too me” 

“Hey, I loved it. When your dick expanded, I felt it. I could feel your dick shooting like a jet stream into me, and it felt so fucking good. I wanna do it again. I mean too you” Cruz’s dick stiffened, but he still nude. The last leaks of cum falling disgracefully from his tip. 

“No, it ain’t going to happen. I just cheated on my boyfriend. I was really upset and frustrated with Brooklyn, for letting that happen. Kissing Tom on live stream” Romeo couldn’t gather himself. 

“Well why don’t you go and speak too him. He’ll be finished by now” Cruz handed Romeo the rest of his clothes, stood in front of him. 

Cruz noticed Romeo glancing at his dick, but his older brothers didn’t enlarge again. 

“Hey, eyes front soldier. Stand up straight, get your Supreme shit clothes on and go and get your boyfriend back” Cruz helped his brother get ready. Romeo’s smile was infectious, and he wasn’t entirely done with his cock, ass and lips. For now he needed to be a brother. 

“I’m sorry, I did enjoy it. But I enjoy time doing that with my boyfriend so much more. You’ve got a great body little bro and you made my cum hard. But I love Brooklyn”. 

————

The door closed and Brooklyn and Tom came back inside, one ecstatic the other miserable. 

“Well, now that I’m you’re my boyfriend guess we better start making out a lot more” Tom puckered his lips at Brooklyn. 

“Shut up you tool, I don’t even know how you can stand there happy. We’ve both just come out to the world and they’ll be hounding us. Fuck, what have I done. I need Romeo” Brooklyn paced then headed to the stairs. 

His path was blocked by his Dad. 

“Wow sport not so fast. That was quite the kiss you two love birds” David playfully jabbed his son. 

“Yeah it felt great, your son is a great kisser Mr. Beckham” Tom beamed. 

“Oh now that’s enough of that, I’m happy for you both just keep the stuff below the waist to your room please Brooklyn” David sternly said with a joking tone. 

“Dad please, I want to go to my room”  
“Me too” Tom quipped back. 

Brooklyn gave Tom a look of malice. 

“Aha you are a joker aren’t you Tom. Keep this one Brooklyn we could do with some laughter round here. Anyway, you’re not going anywhere you two are having some champagne with me. Elton’s on his way to congratulate you both” David grabbed his sons shoulder. 

“No Dad please” Brooklyn’s face drooped he wanted to be with Romeo. 

“Hey you bailed on him on Christmas Day. You’re doing this” David wouldn’t hear any of it. 

“Your mothers upstairs, just a little upset but she’ll join us soon” David’s voice saddened. 

“Upset about what?” Tom asked. 

“It doesn’t matter” Brooklyn replied. 

The trio walked into the front room where the champagne waited. 

————

A few hours passed and Elton had joined the gang. 

“So you two, you definitely upstaged me on the steps. Biggest story. Locked lips and the hottest couple for the tabloids since Charles and Diana. Christ I miss her. Anyway, how you feeling” Elton joyfully spoke. 

“It’s awesome. Me and Brooklyn have known eachother for so long and it just all makes sense, you know” Tom replied and wrapped his arm around Brooklyn. 

“That’s nice, and what about you Brooklyn” Elton pressed his god child. 

“It’s alright I guess” there was a depressed tone in Brooklyn’s voice. 

“Alright? Brooklyn, son. You’ve bagged yourself a pretty hot boyfriend” David bellowed out giggling. Him and Tom locked eyes and the older boy winked at Brooklyn. 

“Suppose” Brooklyn wasn’t even present mentally in the room. 

“How about you and Tom go and grab us all a drink David” Elton maintained eye contact with Brooklyn. 

“Yes sir, come on Tom let’s get us all a spot of high percentage alcohol. We can get to know eachother too” David left the room with Tom and closed the door, the father knew he chose Brooklyn’s godfather well. 

“Brooklyn. Brooklyn Beckham Tom’s not your boyfriend is he” Elton was quick, he’d seen it all before. 

Brooklyn paused and raised his head. The lie was too deep he couldn’t let it unravel now. 

“Yes he is, me and Tom were together Elton. I... I love him” that made Brooklyn feel guilty. His passion was for Romeo. 

“Brooklyn you are a terrible liar. You don’t look at Tom the way two people who love eachother do. You don’t talk about it like you love him. And you try and get away from him. But I think there is someone else. Someone else in your life” Elton removed his sunglasses and perched forward. 

“It’s not like that Elton me and Tom are together” Brooklyn couldn’t let anyone know.

“Brooklyn, I’ve been round the block a few more times than you. I can see it in your eyes. There’s someone else. You’ve come out as gay, if that’s not the biggest commitment then what else could you be holding back” Elton looked reassuringly into the young mans eyes. 

“It’s... it’s Romeo. I’m in love with him. He’s my boyfriend” Brooklyn sobbed through his hands muttering the admittance. 

“Oh Brooklyn what have you done” Elton released Brooklyn’s hand. 

..............................................................................

Romeo lurched back into his room and kicked his Chester of drawers hard. He hurt his foot bad. 

“For fuck sake. I’m a fucking cheat. I’m a fucking dumb cheat” Romeos temper was high. 

“What have I done” Romeo wept. 

The door creaked open and in came a tearful Brooklyn. 

“Brooklyn, what’s wrong?” Romeo stood up in tears too. 

“It’s Elton he knows. About us. I had to tell him”  
Brooklyn sat next to his brother. 

“Great. So now we’ve got him on our case. What if he tells Dad, or Mum. We’re fucked”  
Romeo put his head in his hands. 

“I’m sorry Romeo. He was really shocked. It’s out now. What do we do?” Brooklyn grabbed his brother in a hug. 

Romeo nearly pulled away in disgust at the revelation but he let himself melt into Brooklyn knowing what he’d just done. 

“I have something too tell you to” Romeo teared up. If he told Brooklyn, Elton knowing would all be for nothing. But maybe that’s the best thing too happen, Brooklyn hating him and this entire situation ending. They’re brothers for Christ sakes, never mind Elton what about the press. 

He had an idea. His brother needed a reward for his stupidity. Maybe Brooklyn would like the idea of what he and Cruz did. If he told him when his older brother was close then maybe those words would finish him off. Worth a shot. 

Romeo let himself go from Brooklyn and went to lock the door. 

“You’ve been under so much stress lately Brooklyn, I think I need to show you how much I love you” Romeo stripped to his boxers and backed his bum into Brooklyn’s crotch. 

“Romeo not now, I’m not in the mood” Brooklyn was trying to push Romeo away but the younger boy pushed his big cheeks into Brooklyn’s waist. 

“Hmmmm, I miss this” Brooklyn hummed. He pulled the white Supreme briefs down from Romeos perky ass. 

“I want you to know that I’m always here to pleasure you” Romeo pushed Brooklyn back against the bed and sat in his face. 

Romeos bum was parted just across his boyfriends mouth and the smooth twink rubbed his hole over Brooklyn’s hot breath. 

Suddenly Brooklyn grabbed onto Romeos hips, pulled him down. 

Brooklyn pulled Romeos frame onto him as the hot Beckham Bussy released the best Eroma. Romeo fidgeted above but Brooklyn soon had control. 

“Brooklyn there’s something, something I need to tell you” Romeo was panting, stiff and sweaty. 

“Can’t it wait, you’ve awakened the dragon little bro, or shit sorry. I mean boyfriend” When he said BF again he dived straight back into Romeos hole. 

“Fucking hell” Romeo wanted to release in his brothers mouth. He’d already ‘69 with Cruz it didn’t feel right to offer his boyfriend the same. God he felt so guilty. He didn’t deserve to cum. This was his punishment, blue balls. He’ll get Brooklyn off and tell him about what happens just before he shoots. If he cums then I know he finds it hot, if not. I’m dead. He undid Brooklyn’s pants and the pair jointly pulled them down, along with the boxers. 

“Eat my arse babes” Romeo scooted back further. His strong twink legs rested either side of Brooklyn’s stubbly cheeks. He could feel his boyfriends ever changing tongue lick, suck and fuck his teenage boy hole. 

Brooklyn was getting restless. He felt Romeo bend over to grab his throbbing cock. “Hey, we should 69, Romeo you’re huge” Brooklyn felt around for his boyfriends meat. It was big, the biggest he’d ever felt. 

“Babes I want you to release too, you have no idea how much I love it when you choose me to cum down my throat” Brooklyn lazily wanked Romeos dick. 

“No, no. Don’t. I’m saving it for you. I’m gonna not cum for a week and give it all to you.” Romeo quickly conjured the lie. 

“Oh baby that’s so thoughtful, you’ll explode. But if you ever need to cum in me, I’m always happy to make you happy” Brooklyn grinned wide. 

“Awwww you’re the best boyfriend, now I want you to fill my throat up with Brooklyn’s seed. But make sure you tell me if you’re about to cum. 

Brooklyn merely responded by slapping his boyfriends cheeks above him. 

Romeo dived back onto the older brothers huge hard cock. He started with the shaft while his hole was mercilessly attacked. He didn’t deserve this, not after he cheated with Cruz. 

While Romeo played with Brooklyn’s head a rummage in the closet peaked his attention. He could only divert his eyes so far being restricted by a salty dick. He went to look before Brooklyn grabbed his head via a fistful of hair and pushed it onto the cock. 

Brooklyn went up for air from Romeos hole. 

“Come on baby bro I know you can do more than that. Show me how much you love me, and I’ll do the same with your hole”. 

Romeo replied by squeezing Brooklyn’s right ball. 

“Arghhh hmmm make sure everything down there is serviced babes” Brooklyn thrusted his hips up but pulled Romeos down. 

Romeo’s back end felt on fire, his hole (as sensitive as it always was) was getting a special wet treatment. His cheeks rested playfully on Brooklyn’s stubble covered face. Every time he moved his bum he felt a nice friction from his boyfriends beautiful face. 

Romeo used his skills to good use, like Brooklyn, like Tom. He deep throated Brooklyn with ease and rubbed both his balls. Brooklyn liked the blowjob, he moaned into Romeos hole which the younger twink felt echo to his heart. 

Romeos cock was in a lot of pain, needing release but not deserving it. He decided his attention was best spent on Brooklyn. He enveloped the shaft a few times, tickling the balls while his brother got even feistier below. 

Romeo wanked the bottom half of the dick and bobbed up and down on the Beckhams cock. Something felt like it was changing in Brooklyn’s mood. He was thrusting greatly now and wanted to cum. He just needed Romeo to do something to get him there. 

Romeo continued to suck Brooklyn’s cock, the hips below were increasing their upwards pounding into Romeos mouth. Both boys were moaning. Romeos hole felt great. Brooklyn needed something else. He wet his finger using the spit dribbling down Brooklyn’s cock. He used his hand to ask Brooklyn to part his legs. Finding the older brothers hole he knew what to do. But the plan was to get Brooklyn there and then tell him. 

Brooklyn was enjoying servicing Romeos hole. He felt his brother slip a finger into his. It was wet. Was that his spit lubing up my hole? 

His cock was being abused, his hole was wet, his balls were straining. Fuck he needed to cum. 

He pushed Romeo up to tell him. “Romeo, baby I’m gonna cum”. 

Romeo let go of Brooklyn’s dick. “Baby, I need to tell you something. Romeo knew he was going to regret this, but he had seconds. Brooklyn’s cock was twitching below him. 

“I had sex with Cruz!” Romeo heard a gasp. 

“What? Romeo, what?!?” It was too late to complain, the thought of the two boys fucking made his orgasm more intense. Romeo enveloped Brooklyn’s cock again, the cum started to shoot. 

The orgasm felt even more intense. Brooklyn had grabbed ahold of Romeos arched back, his entire body was trembling of the news. While his hips pumped, he saw stars. Thinking of Romeo pounding Cruz, or maybe the other way around. 

Romeo thought his brother enjoyed the news, there was always that chance. His cum wouldn’t stop and he felt like gagging on the load. It was too much. He pulled away but Brooklyn pushed him back down. 

The cum eventually calmed down but Romeo had claimed it. 

Brooklyn still twitched. 

“Romeo, what did you say? You and Cruz. What the fuck how could you?” Romeo started to sob after Brooklyn’s pain. 

Suddenly, the closet door swung open and a boy collapsed on the carpet, he was naked, clutching his cock. 

“Ah, ah, ah” Cruz was on all fours cumming all over the carpet. 

“Cruz, how the hell? What is going on?” Brooklyn shouted. Romeo had just lied to him to get a load, and it looks like Cruz had just sprayed a load watching the whole thing. This was seriously bad. Both brothers wanting in on me. My boyfriends a cheat. How worst can this all get?


End file.
